Mas alla de los sueños
by thannis
Summary: Que pasaria en un mundo donde teito es enviado en una mision a la iglesia?, un mundo donde mikage siguiera vivo?, que pasara con el muchacho cuando tenga que enfrentar a su peor enemigo? una historia llena de romance, traicion y aventuras. tendra por ahora rango T pero lo cambiare mas adelante por rango M
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: frau/teito, castor/labrador, mikage/teito (unilateral), hakuren/frau (unilateral), mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo.**

**Aristóteles**

**(384 AC-322 AC) Filósofo griego.**

Mientras apuraba el paso con sus sentidos en alerta por cualquier cambio en los silenciosos pasillos, creyó que sus días de trabajos especiales como esclavo habían terminado hasta este día, en la mañana se le informo que Miroku-sama le había mandado a llamar, cuando llego al despacho lo encontró con un hombre joven vestido de militar cuando cruzaron las miradas pudo ver un par de ojos fríos que le dieron escalofríos la mirada que le lanzo fue de deprecio como si no valiera nada pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miren así, por lo cual simplemente cambio su mirada hacia su amo.

-_me mando llamar Miroku-sama_- pregunto el pequeño castaño.

-_si, teito…..tengo una misión especial para ti, partirás al atardecer, kal te informara en el trayecto en que consiste la misión, ahora retírate - _dijo el anciano sin siquiera mirarlo.

-_si señor…como lo ordene Miroku-sama_- se inclino respetuosamente y se dio media vuelta, cuando estaba por tomar el picaporte de la puerta para marcharse volvieron a hablarle pero estaba vez no fue Miroku-sama sino el hombre que lo acompañaba.

-_Así que tu eres el famoso alumno de Miroku-sama, veremos si puedes llevar acabo la misión y demostrar que eres digno de confiaba muchacho_- su voz era suave pero parecía como si un cubito de hielo le recorriera la espalda- _espero buenos resultados._

-_si señor!-_ luego abrió la puerta y salio por ella dejando a los hombres solos.

Mientras bajaba el sol en el horizonte teito se encontró viajando en transporte comercial acompañado por el custodio personal de Miroku-sama, su nombre es kal, hombre de mediana edad cabellos castaño oscuros sus ojos también son oscuros como la noche aunque no le tan fríos como los del hombre que conoció mas temprana del cual sabia el nombre por los rumores era un soldado muy prometedor siendo tan joven había llegado a un rangos muy alto.

Siempre que iba en misión kal lo acompañaba para controlar que cumpliera con lo pedido y esta vez no era la excepción. Durante el viaje se entero de lo que debía hacer se alegro de que no tuviera que matar a nadie, siempre le fue difícil y sobre todo por que el olor de la sangre le quitaba el apetito, por lo cual su mejor amigo Mikage siempre lo regañaba, robar era mas fácil que matar aunque fuera en una iglesia, lo cual lo inquietaba un poco pero era mil veces mejor que matar a alguien no importaba si era un esclavo o un rebelde, odiaba matar. No se le dijo exactamente que debía robar solo que era un objeto que se encontraba dentro de un cofre en los aposentos del papa, si se le dio un poco mas de información del cofre y se le dijo que debía hacerse pasar por postulante a obispo hasta que cumpliera con la misión, una vez realizada debía tomar un hawkzile e ir hasta el puesto mas cercano de la milicia y esperar allí hasta que lo vayan a buscar, tendría como máximo dos semanas de plazo y si no lo conseguía se le dijo que volvería a las arenas como castigo además de la clara amenaza a la salud de su mejor amigo, algo que si asusto al castaño.

Para su seguridad decidió cambiarse el nombre a Mikage y decir que provenía de el 2º distrito, kal lo acompaño hasta el inicio del puente que une la iglesia con el 7º distrito, luego siguió solo lo asombro lo enorme y hermosa que era la gran iglesia de Barsburg con sus altas torres y enormes vitrales, incluso era muchísimo mas grande que la academia, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un hombre apareció en las puertas cerradas del muro.

-_que buscas niño, la puerta de la iglesia ya cerraron, tendrás que venir mañana con tus padres en cuanto las puertas se abran, ahora vuelve a tu casa.-_el guardián de la puerta era un hombre alto y calvo y teito pudo apreciar la pulsera de esclavo que llevaba en un brazo lo peor es que lo miraba en forma reprobatoria como si fuera un niño que había hecho una travesura y eso era mas de lo que podía soportar, ser arrastrado a una iglesia para robar y ser tratado como un infante era demasiado.

-_me llamo Mikage soy del 2º distrito ,tengo 16 años y vengo a presentarme al examen para obispo no pude llegar antes por que mi vuelo se atraso_- se apresuro a decir teito para que el hombre se apiade y lo deje pasar.

_-mmm…., perdón creí que eras mas joven, espera aquí llamare a un obispo para que se encargue de ti_- al terminar de hablar se retiro por donde había llegado, dejando solo a teito comenzó a pensar que la misión que le fue encomendada seria mas difícil de lo que creyó en un principio.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba por lo que giro a un lado y al otro pero no había nadie pensó que quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero de nuevo sintió la mirada sobre el a un mas intensa y miro al único lugar que no había mirado antes a arriba y allí lo vio, era un hombre joven extremadamente alto de cabello rubio que a la luz de la luna parecía hilos de oro, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su mirada tan intensa que le costaba seguir mirando pero a su vez no podía apartar los ojos de esos ojos azules eléctricos que parecían fríos e intensos que sentía que desnudaban su alma, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no fue igual que con aquel hombre que estaba con Miroku-sama, el otro hombre le producía miedo pero con este rubio la sensación era distinta no sabia que era solo sabia que le fue profunda demasiado para el gusto del castaño que comenzó a sentirse incomodo como si fuera algo prohibido pero aun así los ojos esmeraldas de teito no podían apartar la mirada de ese hombre, hasta que un sonido como de portón que se abre lo hizo bajar su mirada, el guardia había regresado y lo acompañaba un obispo cuando volvió a mirar para arriba el rubio ya no se encontraba se había esfumado en un segundo, se pregunto si realmente no fue producto de su imaginación por que ahora que miraba bien el lugar en donde había estado era una barandilla muy fina que estaba a mas de 20 metros ningún humano se podía colocado allí tanto tiempo sin caer.

- _hola!, me llamo Castor, así que eres un postulante del 2º distrito_?- le pregunto el hombre pelirrojo sacando a teito de sus pensamientos

-_si, me llamo t.. Mikage, Mikage celestine_- le respondió y casi comete el error de decir su verdadero nombre- _gracias por recibirme Castor-san ._

El obispo llamado Castor era un hombre joven que no superaba los 30 años de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones llevaba unos lentes redondos que le quedaba bien.

-_ven conmigo yo te llevare a los cuartos de los estudiantes es norma que compartan el cuarto con otro postulante, el cual se convertirá en tu compañero durante el examen_- le explico Castor mientras caminaban de pronto se encontraron en un inmenso y bello jardín teito no pudo dejar de admirar unas rosas de color plateado que brillaba intensamente con la luz de la luna.

-_que hermosas!-_ se le escapo de los labios sin darse cuenta

_-gracias!-_ le dijo un obispo que si no fuera por que las mujeres no son obispos , juraría que este obispo era mujer y una muy bella por cierto- _son mi tesoro son rosas de la protección, para proteger al que la lleva de todo mal, bienvenido a la iglesia de Barsburg y también eres bienvenido a visitar mi jardín cuando quieras_- y con una sonrisa le entrego una de las rosas plateadas que teito acepto un poco avergonzado- mi nombre es Labrador.

-_mucho gusto labrador-san ! Mi nombre es Mikage, gracias por la rosa_- le dijo teito inclinadote con respeto- _y me gustaría mucho poder visitar su jardín la próxima vez_- teito había crecido encerrado, primero en la mansión y luego en la academia pero ninguno de los dos tenia un jardín como este rebozante de flores, solo piedra y cemento y apenas algunos lugares con césped. Así que lugares abiertos como este lo hacían sentir libre y no lo otros que le recordaban las celdas que usaban en las arenas de combate.

_-cuando quieras Mikage ven a visitarme y te preparare un te delicioso_- le dijo un sonriente Labrador- _ahh.. Castor puedes tu y Frau venir esta noche luego de las rondas necesito discutir unas temas con ambos_.

Castor lo miro inquisitivamente pero solo atino a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y luego continuaron la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a lo que seria su cuarto Castor golpeo la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a un rubio mas alto que teito su cabello largo estaba atado de costado con un broche metálico poseía unos bonitos ojos violetas aunque una mirada un tanto arrogante

-_buenas noches hakuren, te presento a tu compañero de cuarto Mikage, espero que se lleven bien_- cuando termino de hablar los saludo y se retiro

-_hola soy hakuren oak , no sabia que este año aceptaban a niños de primaria como postulantes-_ teito puso los ojos en blanco tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo el muchacho se presento como un oak y podría ser un pariente de shuri, el no esperaba encontrar a algún integrante de esa maldita familia, ahora estaba en problemas, la familia de Mikage era empleada de muchos años de la familia de shuri oak, si hakuren era pariente muy cercano o visitaba muy seguido a la familia conocería a la familia celestine o a Mikage mismo, rogó a dios para que no lo conociera o sino su misión se iría al tacho, no quería por nada del mundo volver a las arenas sin mencionar que no quería que nada malo le pase a Mikage. Si no hubiera tenido a Mikage no habría soportado todas esas noches en que despertaba temblando y con nauseas por el recuerdo, Mikage solo se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello sin preguntar nada su sola presencia ayudaba a teito a calmarse. El recordar a su amigo entibio su corazón haciendo soportable su misión e incluso soportar a un oak

-_EHHH!, me escuchas?-_chasqueo los dedos- _estas despierto? Siquiera escuchaste mi pregunta?_- y ante mi mirada confusa el solo suspiro y la repitió.- _te pregunte tu nombre y si querías practicar tu zaiphon conmigo en las cavernas?, todos Irán para allá_- le pregunto con un dejo de cansancio como si estuviera con un niño pequeño que no entendía. Teito se ruborizo ante el tono que utilizo hakuren y contesto enojado.

-_si me parece bien, solo que no tengo báculo, no tuve tiempo para conseguir uno._

Hakuren levanto su ceja intrigado no era común que los aspirantes llegaran a la iglesia sin tener uno, le pareció un poco sospechoso a decir verdad todo en ese chico parecía raro, desde su apariencia hasta sus modos, algo le decía que ese chico ocultaba algo no tenia dotes de clarividencia pero su intuición nunca fallaba.

_-ahh.. Mi nombre es Mikage Celestine_- rezando internamente para que el apellido no le fuera familiar.

-_mucho gusto!-_ se dijeron ambos al darse la mano.

Hakuren percibió que la mano de su compañero no era suave sino áspera y con unas cuantas cicatrices ya muy viejas pero que daban testimonio de una vida difícil incluso el cuerpo pequeño y delgado pero fibroso como si hubiera tenido la alimentación suficiente pero era fuerte lo noto por el apretón de manos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el apellido ese apellido le sonaba pero no recordaba de donde. Caminaron en completo silencio hasta la entrada de la cueva en donde se encontraron con una monja que daba instrucciones a un grupo de estudiantes, los dos se acercaron para escuchar una vez que termino teito se acerco a la monja.

-_disculpe hermana, acabo de llegar y no tuve tiempo de conseguir un báculo para practicar, me pregunto si me podría ayudar_- le pregunto teito un poco nervioso, se preguntaba si podría utilizarlo después de que escucho la charla, quedaba claro que no era lo mismo que las armas del ejercito estos báculos servían para salvar a las personas de los kor (mavaldas criaturas aladas sirvientes de verloren ), en cambio las armas del ejercito se utilizaban para matar lo mas rápido efectivamente posible.

_-no te preocupes, yo te consigo uno, mi pupilo tiene varios así que no creo que tenga problema en compartir uno_- le dijo un obispo detrás de el que le había escuchado, entonces teito giro y vio frente a frente a este hombre tendría entre 40 o 50 años de cabello castaño oscuro de rostro apacible y voz suave, pero algo dentro de teito le advertía que tuviera cuidado con este hombre, le pareció extraño ya que no tubo problemas con nadie salvo quizás con el misterioso rubio. Pero este hombre lo hacia poner en alerta les dijo que se llamaba bastien y que lo esperaran allí en la puerta.

_-Muchas gracias!, Bastien-sama_ -le dijo la monja- _ya escucharon ustedes dos quédense aquí el resto vengan.-_ ambos obedecieron y se quedaron en la puerta de ingreso a la caverna, teito ojeo el lugar y decidió los pasos a seguir, mientras la mente del castaño se llenaba de posibles planes para llevar a cabo exitosamente la misión era bueno tener varios por si acaso uno fallaba, el compañero rubio se tomo un tiempo para observar al castaño trataba de descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño vio como los ojos esmeraldas se paseaban por el entorno como si quisiera grabar en su mente el lugar cada cosa que hacia era extraña y le daba mala espina pero por una desconocida razón el castaño le producía pena quizás sea por la profunda tristeza que se veía en los bonitos pero opacos ojos verde esmeraldas, si no fuera por que el castaño era muy joven habría pensado que era un espía, pero quien mandaría un espía a la iglesia y sobre todo a un enano como ese.

Unos pasos por el corredor dieron cuenta de que el obispo había regresado cargando con el dicho báculo

_-Gracias Bastien-sama!, pero esta bien que utilice este báculo no quiero causarle problemas con su pupilo-_ le dijo teito mientras observaba el enorme implemento era enorme en comparación con el de hakuren, se pregunto si seria capaz de utilizarlo.

_-no hay problema …..Eh…-_y miro al muchacho

_- mi nombre es Mikage, Bastien- sama_- se apresuro a presentarse el castaño

_-entonces Mikage no te preocupes Frau es un muchacho de buen corazón estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún problema en ayudarte_.- le dijo sonriente el hombre

En otro lado de la iglesia un rubio estornudo repentinamente y tubo la sensación de que alguien estaba hablando de el

-_estas bien Frau?-_ le pregunto Labrador

_- estoy bien Labrador no te preocupes, mejor dime por que me mandaste llamar por ese cuatro ojos?-_ de pronto algo golpeo su cráneo con mucha fuerza que le hizo ver las estrellas, con los ojos medios abierto llenos de lagrimas por el dolor pudo apreciar que el hombre en cuestión acaba de llegar.

_-por que nos llamaste Lab?-_pregunto el recién llegado

_-es por la visión que tuve esta tarde, me preocupo y las flores también están inquietas- _contesto con seriedad el pequeño obispo- _Castor dime que sabes del muchacho que estaba contigo hace poco?-_ castor lo miro y dijo- _nada solo que se llama Mikage y que viene del 2º distrito, aunque no se por que pero no le creo nada, dudo que se llame así y que este aquí para tomar el examen, siento que esta aquí por otra cosa._

-_yo también lo sentí así_- comento Labrador- _tu que opinas Frau?_

Frau había permanecido en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos hablaba de un muchacho que el no conocía pero de pronto le vino a la memoria el mocoso que vio en la puerta de entrada cuando regresaba de cacería, no era común que los Wars atacaran tan temprano en la noche y sobre todo tan cerca de la iglesia donde sabían que los podían destruir, cuando regreso agotado y con deseos de una ducha bien ganada observo en la entrada de la iglesia a un muchacho pequeño de estatura aunque su rostro no era tan infantil, así que quizás tuviera mas edad de la que aparentaba, de pronto vio como el muchacho giro su cabeza para un lado y para el otro, lo miro sorprendido era imposible que el niño pudiera sentir que lo observaban desde esa altura, se dijo que ese mocoso no era normal y que era raro que pudiera saber fue cuando en ese momento el castaño alzo el rostro y sus miradas se conectaron, como un rayo se dio cuenta en donde estaba se dijo que el mocoso era muy sospechoso pero a pesar de todo no pudo apartar sus ojos de el, poseía un hermoso rostro casi femenino, ante una distracción del castaño aprovecho para desaparecer, se dijo que vigilaría de cerca al mocoso aunque no entendía por que le había llamado tanto la atención, quizás fuera por que el castaño poseía el alma mas hermosa y pura que había visto y por que no decir bastante deliciosas.

_-Frau…Frau me escuchas?-_ el rubio volvió a la realidad y miro al obispo frente a el- _si Lab perdón estaba pensando en algo._

_-te estaba preguntando que opinas del muchacho que llego hoy_- le pregunto mientras tomaba su te.

_-mmm….. No sabría decirte yo no lo conocí como ustedes solo lo vi. De lejos, me parece un mocoso muy intuitivo y coincido con Castor ese mocoso se trae algo entre manos_- respondió con vos cansada ya era tarde y quería un baño, ya que cuando se disponía a ducharse fue interrumpido por castor para informarle de la reunión y luego llego Bastien para pedirle prestado un báculo para un estudiante.

_- no te preocupes Lab!, mañana iré a recolectar información del mocoso, alguien del 2º distrito debe conocerlo-_ dijo frau mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

De pronto Labrador se puso rígido con los ojos bien abiertos, los otros si no supieran que era una visión se hubieran preocupado, cuando el pequeño obispo cerro sus ojos Frau se acerco y apoya su mano su el hombro gentilmente.

_-que fue lo que viste Lab?-_ pregunto castor

Cuando Labrador abrió sus ojos había preocupación y tristeza en ellos

_-ese muchacho esta en grave peligro, no debemos permitir que encuentre lo que busca la traerá dolor su mundo se destruirá, pero tampoco debemos permitir que se marche de la iglesia ya que afuera solo le espera la muerte- _al decir esto se puso las manos sobre el rostro para tranquilizarse la visión lo dejo profundamente conmocionado.

Sus compañeros lo miraron era raro que Labrador reaccione así pero sus palabras fueron muy inquietantes, sobre todo para Frau que no sabia por que pero le preocupaba el destino del mocoso era como si una fuerza invisible lo envolviera y lo conectara con el mocoso deseaba ver frente a frente al chico y conocerlo mejor, pero ahora tenia un asunto mas urgente tratar de evitar la predicción de Labrador y para eso debía conocer todo lo posible sobre el castaño, así que decidió no esperar hasta mañana y salir ahora mismo de la iglesia, el cansancio se había esfumado en un instante y axial se lo comunico a sus amigos, marcho a su habitación se dio un buena ducha, tomo todo lo que podría necesitar y fue en busca de su hawkzile.

Castor miro como Frau se marchaba, decidió que mandaría a sus marionetas para controlar los movimientos del chico el también estaba preocupado el chico podría no ser quien decía ser pero su alma si era verdadera tan pura y brillante como pocas había visto antes y no deseaba que nada malo le pase.

Giro su cabeza y observo al pequeño obispo junto a el, su hermoso rostro estaba ensombrecido y sus bellos ojos amatistas mostraban una profunda tristeza, se acerco a el y acaricio sus finos cabellos color malva claro que a la luz de la luna parecían plateados.

_-no te pongas así, no dejaremos que nada malo ocurra, confía en nosotros_ – le susurro mientras lo abrazaba y con suavidad deposito un beso en la frente

Labrador alzo la vista y con una sonrisa dulce afirmo con la cabeza confiando en ellos y luego cerro sus ojos mientras se ponía en puntas de pie, al notar esto el obispo de gafas sonrío y descendió su cabeza hasta que sus labios se unieron en un delicado y dulce beso que fue creciendo en intensidad, a la luz de la luna dos almas enamoradas se unen al calor del amor, mientras una tercer alma vuela como un rayo en busca de la verdad con la esperanza de salvar a una pequeña brillante alma de la deriva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: frau/teito, castor/labrador, mikage/teito (unilateral), hakuren/frau (unilateral), mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Pasaron 3 días desde que había llego a la iglesia, le costaba llevar el ritmo para no mencionar la desastrosa experiencia con el báculo, la primera vez que lo hizo su zaiphon solo exploto lastimando sus manos para su bochorno su compañera se burlo abiertamente de el y teito lo miro enojado con un profundo rubor.

Flashbacks

-_tranquilízate, relaja tu mente y tu corazón_- le pidió hakuren luego de reír como loco- _cuando tu corazón este tranquilo podrás acomodar tu energía para que fluya por el báculo._

Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, intento varias veces pero fracaso estrepitosamente solo se detuvo cuando sus manos heridas y magulladas ya no podían mas.

Hakuren decidió no presionarlo mas, tarde o temprano lograría hacerlo solo debía tener paciencia así que decidió empezar con la parte teórica y de a poco ayudaría a mikage (teito) en la parte practica.

Para su sorpresa y por que no decir también para la de teito, la parte teórica les resulto mucho mas fácil, solo tenia que decir el numero de un versículo y de párrafo para que el castaño respondiera en forma automática, hakuren no lo podía creer a el le había costado varios años aprenderse los distintos versículos y aun así muchas veces los confundía, pero su compañero los decía sin siquiera pensarlo o dudar, no seria bueno en la practica pero era un genio en la parte teórica así que no se quejo mas de la suerte que le había tocado.

Teito sin embargo estaba mas sorprendido que hakuren para decirlo mejor estaba totalmente confundido no recordaba haber leído nunca una biblia de hecho ni en la mansión ni en la academia había alguna, pero cuando hakuren le preguntaba algo su boca respondía automáticamente sin pensarlo las palabras salían por si solas, solo quedaba preguntarse de donde lo aprendido, es verdad que su primer recuerdo era estar rodeados de militares en una ruinas allí estaba Miroku-sama y le dijo que a partir de ese momento el se iría con el como su esclavo, no recordaba nada pero estaba seguro de dos cosas que su nombre era Teito Klein, que tenia 6 años y que era de Raggs , el resto era un vacío así que quizás el aprendió todas esas cosas siendo mas chico, quizás fue criado en una iglesia pero no estaba seguro de nada, no sabia si tenia familia o no quizás aun sobrevivía algún familiar pero no podía confiar mucho ya que Raggs fue prácticamente diezmada solo quedaba un grupo de rebeldes que aunque fueran bastantes no podrían nunca contra el ejercito imperial y el resto simplemente eran esclavos como el.

Teito solo tenia una persona que le importaba su único amigo fue el el que le mostró lo que era la felicidad el era su única familia, el era por quien arriesgaría su vida sin dudarlo.

Fin del flashbacks.

_-rayos! debo replantear la estrategia, hakuren no me deja solo ni un segundo, es muy molesto_- se dijo teito y lanzo un suspiro fastidiado, había logrado escabullirse mientras este se paseaba por las estanterías de la biblioteca- _a esta altura tendría que al menos haber tenido un recorrido por la iglesia!-_ el problema era que la iglesia era muy grande y no le resulto tan censillo ya que en muchos pasillos había guardias y no podía pasar por allí y todavía no pudo saber cual de todos los pasillos daba al cuarto del papa, sin mencionar que era casi imposible librarse de su compañero rubio, comenzaba a pensar que hakuren sospechaba de el, había pescado al rubio un par de veces mirándolo con recelo eso lo alarmo bastante, lo peor era que los días corrían y el no había logrado ningún progreso.

Suspiro mientras se sentó mirando el cielo desde el borde de la fuente, cuando de pronto escucho un chapoteo por detrás por lo que giro de manera inconciente por sus reflejos como esclavo de combate para encontrarse frente a frente a una versión de el mismo pero con orejas puntiagudas y cuerpo de sirena, por el susto termino en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en el trasero y sus ojos se agrandaron para contemplar ese ser.

_-que rayos es eso?-_ dijo teito sin saber que mas decir o como actuar con la criatura que estaba en la fuente que de pronto lo abrazo dejando a teito en estado de shock.

_-OH!... es muy raro que razette tenga muestras de cariño con alguien que no conoce, por lo general es muy tímida-_dijo alegremente Castor, y miro al muchacho que no entendía nada-_Razette es una sirena de Noe, ella puede cambiar su rostro a voluntad, además es nuestra organista y canta en nuestras misas._

Mientras le explicaba esto la sirena recupero su rostro normal, era muy bonita sus facciones eran dulces y delicadas he hizo que teito se sonrojara, no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de las mujeres, en la academia prácticamente no había.

-_por cierto no te he visto por las misas Mikage-kun_- comento el obispo como al pasar.

Teito no sabia que responder, no tenia la menor idea de lo que debía hacer un aspirante a obispo así que invento una excusa mas o menos creíble.

_-perdón Castor-san!, es que estaba practicando con el báculo, es que no logro hacerlo funcionar correctamente-_ le dijo mirando al suelo por la vergüenza, después de todo era la verdad todo el mundo ya lo sabia aunque no era la razón para faltar a misa.

_- mmm... yo puedo ayudarte, ven esta noche después de la cena y empezaremos tu entrenamiento hoy mismo, no queda mucho tiempo para el examen y debes llegar en forma sino no podrás pasar_**-** le informo con una gran sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

**Academia militar** **Barsburg. 1º distrito**

Frau observaba las instalaciones de la academia, no sabia por donde empezar y debía ser cuidadoso si no quería levantar sospecha, no sabia quien exactamente había mandado al chico, ahora estaba seguro que el mocoso que apareció hace tres días en la iglesia no era quien decía ser ya había podido recolectar información en 2º distrito aunque fue en el lugar menos pensado, ahora solo quedaban atar cabos sueltos y únicamente lo lograría cuando encontrara al verdadero Mikage.

Flashbacks

_-tsh…ninguna iglesia del distrito parece conocer al mocoso, mañana probare suerte con el obispo Kaster es el mas viejo del distrito capaz el conoce a la familia del chico_-murmuro para si el rubio, estaba cansado, había viajado toda la noche sin parar y cuando llego a destino lo primero que hizo fue recorrer la iglesia, no eran tantas pero era agotador lo único bueno es que los obispos a cargo le ofrecían comida y bebida al cansado viajero. Cuando ya no pudo mas decidió marchar a una pensión para ducharse y dormir un poco, pero luego iré a visitar un bar conocido y charlar un poco con las muchachas que conocía de hace rato.

Tenia la oportunidad de divertirse un poco ahora que Castor no estaba, por que cuando se marchaba de la iglesia era para dar caza a los Wars pero siempre tubo la impresión que castor lo vigilaba con esas horribles muñecas, ya se estaba volviendo paranoico por eso cada tanto miraba para los costados y para evitar problemas regresaba enseguida a la iglesia una vez terminada la cacería, pero ahora estaba a kilómetros de distancia de la iglesia y de toda vigilancia por parte del sádico de cuatro ojos, ahora podría disfrutar tranquilo de una buena noche de diversión rodeado de bellas mujeres. Así que apuro el paso y entro en una humilde pero bonita pensión para solicitar un cuarto, cuando estuvo allí se dio una larga ducha caliente y se recostó un rato para descansar del agotado y nada gratificante viaje.

Era una noche apacible la luna estaba alumbrando con su débil luz cuando el rubio llego a un bar muy bien iluminado, cuando entro fue recibido por una hermosa y voluptuosa pelirroja.

_-AHHHH… pero si es mi querido Frau!, cuanto tiempo sin verte cariño, bienvenido a mi humilde bar-_ dijo la bella mujer mientras rodeaba con sus manos los musculosos brazos de Frau y ante esto el rubio sonrío y beso caballerosamente su mano.

-_siempre es un placer volver a verte, mi bella Asumi_- guiñándole un ojo en forma picara.

_-siéntate, enseguida te traigo lo mismo de siempre las chicas se alegraran de verte, nos tenias completamente abandonadas_- le dijo risueña.

_- no digas eso tu sabes que no puedo disponer de mi tiempo como yo quisiera_- le respondió en forma de puchero.

_-oí.. Frau que te trae por 2º distrito algún encargo para la iglesia?-_ pregunto con curiosidad Asumi, mientras le servia el licor que mas le gustaba al rubio, este cuando se disponía a contestar fue rodeado por un grupo de hermosas muchachas

_- bienvenido frau!, al fin nos vienes a ver-_ corearon las muchachas alegremente.

_-hola chicas!, que hay de nuevo_- sonriéndoles con su sonrisa mas encantadora.

Las jóvenes parloteaban alegres sobre sus vidas y el rubio las escucho divertido, parte de su trabajo como obispo era dar confesión pero lo escuchaba en la iglesia no era ni la mitad de divertido de lo que estas muchachas le contaban sobre todo la parte de sus vidas amorosas que por cierto eran bastante extensas.

-_por cierto frau que te trae por aquí?-_le pregunto una rubia pecosa de grandes ojos marrones.

_-bueno además de venir a verlas-_ esto hizo que las chicas rieran_- vine buscando información sobre una persona, pero no logro dar con nadie que lo conozca ni a el ni a su familia-_ les comento frau sabia que las muchachas no hablaría de eso con nadie así que podía hablar con confianza

_- a quien buscas?, quizás podamos ayudarte tu sabes que por qui pasa mucha gente y cuando están bebidos hablan hasta por los codos, nos cuentan sus vidas y las de su familia-_ el rubio lo pensó, no se le había ocurrido antes pero sabia que era verdad el cantinero sabia mucho mas que el párroco de una iglesia y además no tenia nada que perder.

_-mmm….. Estoy buscando los datos de un muchacho que ingreso hace poco a la iglesia se llama Mikage Celestine, si saben algo de el o su familia me gustaría saber_- le pidió Frau mientras sorbaba el licor.

_-Celestine?...Celestine… me suena, creo haberlo escuchado antes…..me parece que Haruka una vez menciono ese apellido, ella hace dos años que entro a trabajar aquí, antes trabajaba para como mucama para una familia importante y ella menciono una vez ese apellido. Espérala no tarda en venir así le preguntas directamente a ella_.- le sugirió Asumi y frau así lo hizo.

La muchacha en cuestión era bastante joven no mucho mas grande que el mocoso, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celeste almendrados, en cuanto Asumi le contó lo que el rubio quería se sentó con el en una mesa para que nadie oiga la conversación y le contó lo que quería saber. Ella trabajo antes para la prestigiosa familia oak, el conocía muy bien a esta familia sabia que todos se dedicaban a la política o a la milicia, pero lo que no sabia que esta familia del distrito 2 poseía a su cargo desde hace muchísimos años a otra familia que se dedicaba exclusivamente al mayorazgo de los oak, y esta familia se llamaba Celestine de apellido, todos los miembros de esta familia pasaban a servir a un miembro de la familia oak, le contó que la familia contaba con un padre viudo y tres hijos varones y una hija mujer. Lo que le tomo por sorpresa fue que todos en esa familia eran rubios con eso confirmaba de una vez que el mocoso de la iglesia no era quien decía ser pero al usar el nombre de mikage significaba que el castaño conocía al verdadero Mikage.

_-muchas gracias Haruka!, fuiste de gran ayuda, mañana iré a la mansión para hablar con Mikage en persona, tengo muchas preguntas para hacerle_- le comento mientras se levantaba para dormir.

-_espere Frau-san… me temo que es imposible, por que Mikage-kun no se encuentra en la mansión antes de que me marchara de allí, Mikage-kun y shuri-sama se fueron a la academia militar, si de verdad querré hablar con el tendrás que ir al 1º distrito donde esta la academia- _le comento hakura antes de retirarse, dejando a frau sorprendido y aun mas intrigado.

Fin del flashbacks

Frau camino por los alrededores de la academia de pronto se encontró con lo que parecía que era un patio de entrenamiento en el cual se encontraba varios grupos de muchachos los cuales parecían disfrutar de sus horas libres a la luz del sol, se acerco al grupo mas cercano.

_-mmm…buenos días!, me podrían decir si alguno de ustedes conoce a Mikage Celestine_- pregunto frau con voz casual.

Los muchachos se giraron para encontrarse con un rubio gigante con ojos de criminal dieron un paso atrás acobardados.

_-Ehhhh ssssi yo conozco a Celestine-sempai, esta en la cafetería_-contesto un poco nervioso uno de los muchachos, frau no quería asustarlos los miro con pena, su altura y forma de ojos siempre le habían traído problemas, le daba aspecto de salvaje.

_-podrían, por favor avisarle que una persona lo busca_- le pidió cortésmente- lo esperare allí- y Frau señalo un banco de cemento que se encontraba a nos metros no quería por ningún motivo entrar en la academia.

-_si…ya lo llamo_- contesto el muchacho y salio corriendo y por detrás el resto del grupo no querían quedarse con el gigante con cara de loco.

Frau se sentó en el banco y disfruto del sol, y como le dieron ganas de fumar se prendió un cigarrillo y así espero al muchacho pensando en como abordaría el tema cuando llegase, cerro sus ojos y no paso mucho tiempo cuando la voz de un muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos

-_Hola! Yo soy mikage, usted me mando llamar?-_ cuando frau abrió los ojos se encontró con un muchacho de cabello rubio desordenado unos suaves ojos color marrón claro tirando a verdes y una gran cicatriz en forma de x en la mejilla derecha, ante la falta de repuesta el muchacho volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mas alto.

_-usted me mando llamar?-_ le dijo casi a los gritos.

_-oye, no soy un viejo para estar sordo, deja de gritar así, mocoso!-_ le dijo frau enojado

_-y yo no soy un mocoso!-_levantando los puños como si el otro buscara pelea.

_-si…perdón, así que tú eres mikage_- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación y se le quedo mirando fijamente no sabia como comenzar.

Mikage levanto la ceja intrigado- _si así es pero la pregunta es quien es usted?,y que quiere de mi?_- le dijo el muchacho cruzando los brazos y mirando al hombre frente a el

Era un hombre muy alto de cabello rubio los mechones le caían sobre sus ojos azules y tenia un buen cuerpo se podría decir que era guapo un verdadero seme, pero el estaba mas interesado en un pequeño castaño con cara de cachorro abandonado. Frau observo como el muchacho lo miraba de arriba abajo como evaluándolo, el estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran así no los varones lo cual lo desconcertó, así que decidió hablar para evitar la incomoda situación.

_-ah…mi nombre es Frau soy un obispo de la gran iglesia de bargburs del distrito 7_- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el cual se vieron sus blancos dientes y también sus prominentes colmillos que le daba aspecto de vampiro.

-_obispo?-_ mikage lo volvió a contemplar pero ahora con una mirada escéptica- _imposible un obispo no se viste así- _el rubio llevaba unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados los cuales marcaban sus piernas musculosas y por encima un saco largo también negro que dejaba al descubierto gran parte del pecho muy tonificado en el cual llevaba un crucifijo y un collar en forma de tira en su cuello y sobre sus labios tenia un cigarrillo, era imposible que ese hombre fuera obispo y eso reflejaron sus ojos por lo que frau no le quedo otra que mostrar su pase, no culpaba al muchacho siempre le pasaba aunque la culpa era solo de el por como se vestía y actuaba.

_- este es mi pase de obispo_- le dijo en forma cansada como si lo hiciera a diario

_-mmm…si esta bien_- se sintió culpable por dudar- _pero por que un obispo esta interesado en hablar conmigo?_

_- eso mi querido muchacho es por que hace unos días apareció en la iglesia un muchacho diciendo que se llamaba Mikage Celestine del 2º distrito, pero como olvido presentar unos papeles me ofrecí para ir a recogerlos al 2º distrito pero cuando llegue allí me dijeron que Mikage Celestine estaba en la academia militar, así que decidí averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando_- le dijo a un asombrado muchacho, no le gusto haber dicho una mentira pero era mejor que decir que sospecharon de un principio del mocoso. Mikage no podía creer lo que oía, no podía entender como había otra persona con su mismo nombre y también del 2º distrito, debía de haber un error.

_-Frau-san lo que dice es muy raro no creo que haya otro Mikage celestine en el 2º distrito además de mi, por favor puede decirme como era esta persona_- pregunto mikage sentándose al lado del rubio.

_- si pero te adelanto que solo lo vi de lejos, pero recuerdo que era un muchacho pequeño muy delgado, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos si no vi mal eran verdes esmeraldas_- dijo frau observando que mientras le describía los ojos de mikage se iluminaban- de unos 12 o 14 años…

-_16-_ dijo interrumpiéndolo.

_-perdón_?- pregunto frau intrigado

_- yo dije 16, el tiene 16 años_ – le contesto riéndose- pero me pregunto por que fue a la iglesia y muchos mas por que uso mi nombre.

_-acaso lo conoces_?-pregunto interesado frau.

-_si claro que lo conozco es mi mejor amigo, pero no tenia idea de que quisiera ser obispo_- riéndose a carcajadas, pero de pronto se puso muy serio- pero lo haría un desertor y sobre todo por su condición lo haría todavía mas peligroso- murmuro mordiéndose el labio inferior por la preocupación. Frau lo miro intrigado tenia la certeza de que cada vez se ponía mas complicado.

- _yo le contare todo lo que quieras saber pero a cambio Haras algo por mi_- le dijo seriamente mikage

_- si no hay problema, que es?-_ prometió Frau aunque después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

_-me llevaras contigo a la iglesia_- le respondió el muchacho

-_eh no es posible muchacho, tu tienes clases y no creo que te dejen marchar te van a considerar un desertor_ – reparo rápidamente frau

_-por eso no se preocupe…hoy comienza las vacaciones tengo 2 semanas libres, yo decidí quedarme en la academia para esperar a mi amigo pero como el esta en la iglesia lo mejor seria ir para allá y en el camino le cuento todo lo que quiere saber de el_- le dijo alegre- _espéreme aquí, busco mis cosas y vuelvo enseguida_- y salio corriendo al instante sin dejar articular palabra al rubio, lo dejo paralizado no se esperaba esto, estaba seguro que Castor lo mataría cuando regresara, el muchacho no le había dejado opción, ahora sabia que el castaño estaba en apuros y si ese chico era su amigo lo podría ayudar a que el mocoso no se meta en problemas.

A los 20 minutos mikage regreso jadeando con un bolso a punto de explotar.

-_bueno vamos_?- le dijo cuando recupero el aliento, no habiendo de otra frau se levanto y se dirigió al hawkzile que estaciono a las afueras de la academia. Cuando iba a tomar el bolso del muchacho la costura del costado se rompió dejando caer al suelo el contenido del bolso la cual la mayoría eran revistas con la cara enrojecida mikage comenzó a recoger todo el contenido del bolso, frau lo ayudo y cuando tubo en sus manos una de las revistas sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente y tomo las manos del muchacho rubio y le dio un apretón

_- Tú y yo seremos grandes amigos –_ le dijo y ambos juntaron con una sonrisa el resto de las revistas, al fin y cabo ambos compartían el gusto por las revistas porno. Sin saber que el destino les tenía preparado algo más, no solo compartían el gusto por las revistas porno pronto compartirían algo más importante que los pondría en veredas enfrentadas.

**Iglesia Bargburs 7º distrito**

Teito caminaba despacio por el pasillo, apoyándose en el gran báculo que llevaba tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido, le dolía hasta pensar, el entrenamiento al que lo sometió Castor-san era simplemente brutal, había llegado a la conclusión que el obispo pelirrojo era bastante sádico parecía disfrutar de lo duro que era la practica para teito.

Después de 4 hs agotadoras al menos había logrado canalizar su zaiphon por el báculo ahora solo le quedaba concentrarlo y dirigirlo a su objetivo, por lo cual debía seguir entrenando por las noches por lo menos una semana mas le informo castor-san con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual le dio un poco de miedo a teito. El castaño solo deseaba poder realizar lo antes posible la misión, para así poder huir de ese nido de locos y regresar a la academia para ver a su amigo, había empezado a llevarse mejor con su compañero de cuarto hakuren le demostró ser una persona de buen corazón siempre listo para ayudar al que lo necesitara.

Pero el castaño no sabia que el cambio de actitud se debió a que el rubio vio la marca de esclavo en su espalda, el rubio no le pregunto nada pensando que seria vergonzoso para el castaño hablar de eso por temor a ser rechazado, así que desde entones hakuren se había mostrado mas complaciente con el pequeño castaño.

Teito se detuvo de tercera vez estaba seguro que se había perdido, la maldita iglesia era un laberinto, pero para su suerte su desorientación le llevo a descubrir lo que estaba buscando hace tiempo.

_-puedo ayudarte?-_ le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda por lo que teito giro para encontrase un una muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos azules vestida de monja- yo soy la hermana libelle

_-mmm….si hermana no se donde estoy, me perdí mientras regresaba a los cuartos de los estudiantes_- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

-no te preocupes pequeño corderito, yo te ayudare- le dio una sonrisa dulce a un teito que forzaba una sonrisa por que en el momento que lo llamo coderito la vena de cien casi le estalla, el no era un corderito y mucho menos pequeño- _tienes suerte de que te encontrara, hubieras tenido problemas si seguías adelante_- le explico la monja mientras caminaban

_-por que, hermana?-_ le pregunto intrigado

-_por que este es el pasillo que da a los aposentos del papa y aunque el no este sigue habiendo vigilancia_- le explico- ellos te hubieran arrestado e interrogado, solo el arzobispo y unos pocos obispo pueden entrar, así que ten cuidado la próxima vez- le pidió con dulzura la joven.

-_si…por supuesto hermana, pero tengo miedo de que alguno me halla visto, no quiero tener problemas en el examen_- fingió preocupación el muchacho

- _no te preocupes los aposentos del papa estaban en el pasillo izquierdo de donde te encontré y esta a unos cuantos metros estoy segura que no te vieron ya que solo quedaron 3 de los 6 que son habitualmente._- le explico mientras se detenía – _bueno este es el pasillo que da a los cuartos de los estudiantes, que tengas dulce sueños, pequeño corderito_- le dijo mientras se inclinaba y se marchaba a sus propio cuarte

- _si…muchas gracias por su ayuda Hermana libelle_!- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera ya que poco rato había obtenido toda la información que necesitaba, para comenzar a poner en marcha su plan, debía hacerlo con sigilo y rapidez, hacia rato que había notado que sus movimientos eran controlados pero nunca pudo descubrir a nadie, eran como si unos ojos invisibles lo siguieran a todas partes y eso lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

Del otro lado de la iglesia dos obispos sentados en una glorieta en medio del jardín florido de Labrador estaban disfrutando de un delicioso te, el obispo de gafas observaba al pequeño obispo jardinero mientras tomaba su te, los ojos amatistas estaban cerrados concentrado en los que las flores le decían.

_-ah…entiendo… muchas gracias mis queridas!, por favor sigan vigilando sus movimientos-_ les pidió con cariño a las hermosas flores color lila, entonces abrió sus ojos y miro a su compañero.

_-y Lab? Que dijieron_?- pregunto interesado el pelirrojo, siempre estuvo impresionado por la habilidad de su amado, las flores eran mas convenientes para hacer la vigilancia ya que sus marionetas eran grandes para seguirlo a todas parte, en cambio las flores y plantas podían oír todo ya que estaban por todo la iglesia y así podían saber cada paso que daba el muchacho.

_-parece que nuestro pequeño desconocido a encontrado la información que buscaba, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se lance a su tarea_- murmuro labrador en vos baja la preocupación se hizo visible en sus ojos- _solo espero que no salga herido, por que lo que busca solo le traerá dolor-_ y se quedo en silencio Castor observo como sus amados ojos amatista se nublaban de pena.

_-mírame Lab, Hare todo lo posible para proteger al muchacho_- su vos sonaba tierna- _solo espero que frau llegue a tiempo, después de que nos contó lo que descubrió en el 2º distrito marcho al 1º distrito y desde entonces no hemos recibido noticias de el-_ no estaba preocupado el rubio era muy fuerte y podía superar cualquier dificultad.

Ahora sabían a ciencia cierta que el castaño no era quien decía ser y tampoco era un muchacho ordinario su destreza y fuerza daban cuenta de que había sido entrenado para matar es por eso que el báculo no le respondía, también había visto en un descuido durante el entrenamiento la marca de esclavo en su espalda, pero no entendía para que habían enviado a un esclavo de combate a la iglesia, el papa no podía ser el blanco ya que se sabia que estaría en el 1º distrito sobre un asunto de un compromiso planeado para la próxima emperatriz del imperio.

-_maldito frau! Donde diablos esta?-_ dijo Castor enojado quería la información lo mas rápido posible para poder evitar cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder.

El susodicho estornudo mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro.

-_se encuentra bien Frau-san?-_ pregunto el muchacho detrás de el.

_- si..muchacho, agarrate fuerte voy a aumentar la velocidad, en pocas horas llegaremos a el 7º distrito- _dijo mientras apretaba el acelerador a tope, amaba la velocidad y el riesgo, mientras el pobre muchacho que iba detrás lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza encomendándose a todos los fantasmas para llegar con vida a la iglesia y poder ver a su mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: Frau/teito, castor/labrador, Mikage/teito (unilateral), hakuren/Frau (unilateral), Mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo3:**

La biblioteca estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, la proximidad del examen hizo que todos se la pasaran a toda hora entre los libros, como teito no quería levantar sospecha tubo que tomar un par de libros al azar se sentó en el único lugar que quedaba libre que encontró muy lejos de las estanterías en las penumbras era ideal para el, abrió los libros para disimular mientras repasaba el plan que había diseñado esa noche lo llevaría a cabo, las personas de la iglesia habían sido muy amables y no quería seguir utilizando su gentileza para sus sucios planes, se sentía mal por abusar de estas personas.

Así que cuando esta noche terminara el entrenamiento con Castor-san en vez de ir a los dormitorios de los estudiantes iría por el pasillo de los aposentos del papa, lo haría con sigilo y esperaría el cambio de guardia para lanzar las bombas de humo que siempre llevaba consigo y que en mas de una ocasión le habían salvado la vida. Una vez que las lanzara tendría pocos segundos para dejar fuera de combate a los guardias, después de eso tendría el tiempo suficiente para revisar el lugar mas tranquilo y cuando despertaran los guardias el ya se habría marchado, solo esperaba que no estuviera oculto por lo haría perder mucho tiempo. Cuando termino de repasar el plan mentalmente, presto atención al libro que tenia enfrente hablaba del enfrentamiento entre los fantasmas y el dios de la muerte Verloren, intrigado comenzó a leer, el libro hablaba del pecado de Verlo de su llegada a la tierra , la contaminación de las almas de cómo el jefe de los cielos furioso envío a 7 fantasmas para derrotar a Verloren y de cómo estos al no poder acabar con la amenaza utilizaron los ojos para arrancar el alma del dios(para que reencarne constantemente) de su cuerpo el se le llamaba la caja de Pandora, también leyó sobre la protección de los ojos, Raphael se quedaría en Bargburs y Mikhail en el reino de Raggs, cuando leyó esta parte una profunda añoranza sacudió el cuerpo de teito, por lo que quiso saber mas así busco mas sobre los ojos, pero solo encontró que desde hace mil años Raphael servia al imperio de Bargburs en cambio Mikhail permaneció en el reino de Raggs hasta la guerra y que desde entonces se encontraba desaparecido, de pronto la vista de teito se nublo y con una visión borrosa pudo apreciar que se encontraba sobre la nieve que estaba teñida de rojo sangre, el pánico se apodero de el y se lanzo hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo, puso su mano sobre los ojos para tranquilizarse, se dijo que estaba cansado por eso tuvo esa visión, cuando prestaba a levantarse vio frente a el una mano tendida así que alzo la visto para encontrarse con un muchacho de cabello oscuro y un rostro sereno.

_-hola!, déjame ayudarte, me llamo Ouida y este de aquí es mi hermano Liam- _señalo el muchacho mas pequeño junto a el, de cabello rosado quien asistió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-_Ah! Hola me llamo Mikage, mucho gusto-_ saludo al simpático muchacho-_se ve que me quede dormido mientras leía-_ le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

-_no te preocupes suele pasar, estamos muy cerca del examen así que es muy común que pase, y mientras mas cerca estemos mas nerviosos nos podremos, así que tómalo con calma-_ le aconsejo Ouida y tomo el libro del suelo _– tu eres el compañero de Hakuren, no?, es raro no verlo por aquí?_.

-_No el no se encuentra en la iglesia, se ofreció para realizar un encargo para el obispo Castor, a un asilo de ancianos a las afueras del 7º distrito, lo mas seguro que regrese mañana._- le explico el castaño a los otros dos.

_-ah…Hakuren es una buena persona, me alegra que haya personas como el que se presenten al examen de obispos, por favor dile que si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo-_le dijo en forma amistosa el muchacho.

_- si gracias!, lo Hare-_ respondió teito con la mano levantada en señal de despedida.

La verdad que la salida de hakuren y del papa no podrían ser mas ventajosas, hasta demasiado perfecto, pero la realidad era que el alejamiento de hakuren fue un plan de Castor, debía alejar al muchacho rubio para tenderle una trampa al castaño por sabia que el pequeño actuaría lo mas rápido posible y esa noche sin su compañero era ideal para llevar a cabo el plan, y no se equivoco por esos es precisamente lo que el castaño iba hacer, lo que no sabia es que un rubio gigante arruinaría sus planes y mucho menos cual seria el resultado de toda la escaramuza.

La noche era apacible, soplaba una brisa suave sobre su rostro, los ecos de sus pasos sonaban por los pasillos solitarios, todos se encontraban en sus dormitorios, mientras que el pequeño castaño se dirigía a su entrenamiento nocturno con el obispo de gafas, antes de marchar a los jardines había dispuesto todo para una rápida retirada, solo le faltaba la hawkzile que tendría que conseguir una vez que abandonara la iglesia, no habia podido hacerce de ninguna en la iglesia, solo vio a una que estaba exhausta como si hubiera recorrido un largo trayecto en poco tiempo por lo que era imposible utilizar, así que debía conseguir una en el 7º distrito sin perder mucho tiempo o quizas se la robaria a los comerciantes de esclavos que vio cuando llego, la segunda opcion le gusto mucho mas.

Se detuvo cuando llego a destino era muy extraño que Castor no estuviera alli, siempre fue el primero en llegar, pero no le quedaba de otra que esperar, no había pasado ni 10 minutos cuando una presencia se hizo latente, ya había sentido esa aura era la misma que aquella vez en la puerta de entrada a la iglesia por lo que giro su cabeza a ambos lados pero no vio nada y eso lo inquieto, hasta que la presencia se hizo insoportable era totalmente amenazante.

-_Eh mocoso que haces aquí a estas horas?-_dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas cuando teito giro sobre sus talones se coloco en pose defensiva, era imposible no había notado cuando el hombre se acerco, el castaño observo al recien llegado era el mismo rubio que la otra vez, los ojos azul cielo eran tan intensos que lo hizo temblar, todo el cuerpo musculoso destilaba fuerza tenia miedo nunca le tuvo miedo a nada ni a la muerte pero el rubio enorme que tenia delante lo aterraba.

-_Aun no me contestas..niño…o debería llamarte Teito Klein-_ dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa cuando el chico abrió los ojos de golpe por el shock

-_como…?-_ no pudo terminar la frase el pánico se apodero de el, la urgencia de huir se le hizo insoportable.

-_Como lo se?-_ respondió continuando la pregunta a medio hacer por el muchacho-_yo tengo muchos recursos..Mocoso._

A pesar del miedo la palabra mocoso lo saco de quicio, el no era un chiquillo para ser llamado así y con vos envalentonada aunque seguía temblando.

-_no me llames mocoso!-_ le grito rabioso

-_OH...el gatito mostró las garras-_comento divertido-_me gustaría ver como las utiliza-_ dijo mientras se acercaba paso a paso al castaño fuera de si.

Frau decidió divertirse un poco con el chico antes de que castor lo detenga, al fin y al cabo había pasado 4 días buscando información del mocoso, hasta tuvo que trae sin ganas a un obstinado muchacho que no paro de hablar durante todo el viaje y por el cual se gano una buena paliza del madito de 4 ojos.

Ahora que lo tenia en frente podía apreciar mejor al muchacho, su pequeño cuerpo estaba muy delgado, seguro era por su vida de esclavo, poseía una cara redondeada con rasgos casi femeninos de piel suave y pálida , sus labios estaban finos tensados por la furia, sus cabellos cortos color castaño chocolate, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas muy poco común que brillaban aunque por el miedo y la rabia en su conjunto el chico era lindo, Frau nunca fue aficionado al mismo sexo pero tenia que reconocer que el castaño era muy lindo, lastima que fuera hombre por que sino…y muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda ante estos pensamientos y tuvo un fuerte deseo de tocarlo, así que el rubio extendió la mano y tomo la barbilla del muchacho subiéndola para enfrentar sus rostros, teito quedo pasmado por la actitud del mayor, sus caras estaban a poco centímetros, el rubio podía sentir la respiración agitada del castaño sus ojos azules lo miraban intensamente y cuando sus dedos largos rozo los labios del castaño este automáticamente se tiñó de rojo su rostro y la una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, el corazón del muchacho latía sonoramente y el rubio los escucho como si fuera una hermosa melodía.

-_mmm…lindo!-_dijo sin poder contenerse el rubio, y fue el clic que despertó al castaño que en un rápido movimiento arrojo una patada a la cara del distraído rubio haciendo caer ruidosamente hacia atrás y en ese mismo momento salio corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera, mientras que el rubio se sentó rascándose la cabeza y soltando una sonrisa, por la tentación había perdido a su lindo juguete y cuando se prestaba a levantarse algo lo golpeo con mucha fuerza sobre su cabeza.

_-que rayos estabas haciendo, Frau?-_le dijo castor visiblemente enojado-_te dije que no lo enfrentaras solo, además que fue eso de lindo?, que pretendes con el chico, idiota!-_comento ajustándose las gafas con la mano esperando una repuesta satisfactoria o sino seguiría golpeándolo, Frau comenzó a sudar en frío ya que no tenia respuesta que dar, solo había actuado de impulso.

-_oí que hiciste con el muchacho rubio?-_le pregunto evitando contestar.

-_esta en el cuarto de huéspedes descansando, pero no quieras cambiar el tema-_ le dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

-_dejemos para después las palabras, debemos seguirlo cuanto antes!-_expreso Labrador con apuro-_esta asustado y seguro que ejecutara su plan ahora para marcharse cuanto antes de la iglesia-_la preocupación era visible en la voz del pequeño obispo, mientras comenzaba a correr.

-_sabes para donde fue?-_pregunto Castor detrás de Labrador

-_si!, esta en los aposentos del papa-_contesto con esfuerzo

-_que rayos hace ahí?-_pregunto con el seño fruncido Frau-_lo entendería si el papa estuviera ahí y que el muchacho podría intentar un atentado pero era sabido por todo el mundo que el papa se encontraba en 1º distrito junto al emperador._

Cuando llegaron a los recintos sagrados en el que aun persistía el olor a humo, vieron a los guardias en el suelo, fuero a ellos.

_- no esta aquí por el papa, sino por algo mas-_contesto enigmáticamente Labrador mientras tomaba el pulso de los guardias-_están bien!, solo los noqueo-_dijo suspirando el muchacho había tenido cuidado de no lastimarlos seriamente, eso confirmaba lo que hace mucho tiempo venia pensando que el chico no era malo que sus actos se debían al temor de algo, si el muchacho fue amenazado seria peligroso que saliera de la iglesia.

_-sigamos!-_dijo con firmeza, sea como sea se aseguraria que el muchacho estuviera a resguardo.

Cuando teito salio corriendo, lo único que tenia en la cabeza era huir, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes cumplir con su misión, sin el cofre no podía salir si quería conservar su cabeza y la de su amigo, pero permanecer mucho tiempo era poner un lazo a su cuello solo le quedaban la rapidez y la desesperación, confiaba en que no supieran su objetivo o que al menos tuviera unos 15 minutos, destrozaría la habitación si fuera necesario, cuando llego a los guardias los sorprendió lanzando la bomba de humo y con rapidez los golpeo para dejarlos inconcientes trato de contenerse no quería herirlos severamente. Cuando entro en la habitación, para su mala suerte era enorme, pero nunca supo lo que paso en ese momento era como si una voz interior lo guiara. Llego a un pedestal pequeño que sostenía a un ángel en el otro extremo de la puerta, observo que la madera del piso estaba rallada como si hubieran corrido el pedestal dañando la madera en el proceso, y perdido por perdido hizo exactamente eso pero el peso no le permitió moverlo, así que sin reparos voló la estatua en mil pedazos, detrás de los escombros pudo observar una pequeña abertura en la pared no era muy grande apenas mas grande que su palma de la mano abierta, así que sin perder tiempo introdujo su mano por el orificio y tomo un pequeño cofre que le cabía perfectamente en su mano, lo retiro con cuidado y cuando lo tuvo afuera lo miro era pequeño lleno de símbolos muy extraños como le había dicho Kal, parecía un cofre del tesoro en miniatura no tenia herrajes solo unos sellos de papel. Se perdió en su pensamiento sin darse cuenta que los obispos ya estaban allí se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, giro cuando sintió la presencia salvaje del rubio solo su presencia tapaba la de los otros dos, cuando vio cercada su salida sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente otro lugar para escapar…su corazón golpeaba su pecho con gran rapidez, sabia que no podía competir con esos hombre, si no podía vencer a un menos podría vencer a los tres pero las palabras de labrador lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_-por favor teito- kun, no queremos hacerte daño si nos cuentas que te ocurre estoy seguro que podremos ayudarte-_le pidió labrador con tono conciliador, teito podía ver que era sincero, siempre se había sentido cómodo con el las pocas veces que lo vio, como cuando Hakuren decidió estudiar en el jardín y el obispo se acerco y los ayudo con algunas dudas o cuando terminaba los entrenamientos siempre le entregaba una taza de te con una sonrisa y esta le devolvía una parte de las fuerzas perdidas. El quería confiar en Labrador el problema era que dudaba que los militares dejaran que se quede además Kal le dijo que si no cumplía lo llevaría a las arenas y también estaba la amenaza a Mikage eso lo espantaba mas que la amenaza de las arenas, por lo cual no contesto a las suplicas de Labrador.

Pero los obispos notaron como el muchacho dudaba después de las palabras de labrador como si quesera acceder pero algo lo detuviera.

-_oí, mocoso por que dudas tanto, ya te dijo labrador que te protegeríamos, no dejaremos que nadie te lastime-_le dijo Frau un tanto cansado quería terminar el asunto lo mas rápido posible. Teito lo miro fastidiado le molestaba que lo llamara mocoso

-_no es mi vida la que me preocupa!-_les dijo cauteloso

-_mmm…así que te preocupa que algo malo le pase a otra persona-_ el rubio lo miraba cuando de la nada le vino a la cabeza cierto muchacho rubio muy hablador –_puede que estés preocupado por la salud de Mikage._

A teito se le helo la sangre dejándolo aturdido como rayos este rubio pervertido sabia de Mikage, el rubio en cuestión solo sonrío cuando se dio cuenta que le dio en el clavo.

-_si es por Mikage puedes relajarte por que esta aquí en la iglesia-_ dijo Frau alegrándose de haber traído al muchacho al fin de cuentas.

-_mientes!-_exploto teito-_el esta en la academia._

_-Ah si entoces quien es el chico rubio de pelo desordenado con ojos color marrones claros con una enorme cicatriz en la mejilla-_sonrío ante la duda del castaño-_por cierto es bastante hablador muy alegre y con pésimo gusto para las comidas-_ ante lo que teito sonrío sin querer el conocía la afición de Mikage por la yakisoba, no había duda el rubio conocía a su amigo pero no podía creer que estuviera en la iglesia.

-_como se que dices la verdad?, que Mikage esta aquí a salvo?-_pregunto teito un poco desesperado.

_-me temo que no tenemos mas pruebas mas que tu mismo vayas a la habitación de huéspedes y lo compruebes-_el que hablo esta vez fue castor, teito empezaba a ceder dejo su postura defensiva y empezó a acercarse a los obispos, cuando de golpe las puertas se abrieron y allí estaban dos hombres vestidos de militar y en el centro estaba Bastien-sama, tanto teito como los obispos se quedaron mirando sin comprender nada, hasta que uno de los militares hablo

-_es una suerte que Aya-tan nos mandara a buscarte muchacho-_le dijo con una sonrisa –_siempre creyó que eras un chico rebelde teito-kun-_y haciendo puchero como un niño chiquito-_ que bueno que llegamos a tiempo no es cierto….-_y miro al muchacho rubio junto a el que solo asistió con la cabeza.

El primero en recuperar el habla fue Frau-_que significa esto Bastien?-_Mirando al hombre enfrente-_por que trajiste a los militares?-_pregunto molesto.

-_porque me preguntas-_respondió mientras caminaba hacia teito que seguía sin reaccionar –_Frau mi muchacho la respuesta a tu pregunta es que yo siempre he pertenecido a los halcones negros, yo solo sigo ordenes de Ayanami-sama-_concluyo frente al castaño-_vamos muchacho!, si no quieres que Ayanami te castigue y créeme no te gustara-_ lo tomo por el hombro apretándolo con fuerza, asustando al castaño siempre noto algo raro en es hombre nunca le gusto y ahora sabia por que.

Los tres obispos jóvenes no sabían como reaccionar Bastien era un hombre muy respetado, un ejemplo para todos ellos lo admiraban profundamente pero ahora esto, pero el mas afectado fue Frau quien quería a Bastien como un padre, el obispo Bastien miro a teito duramente y agrego-_que estas esperando?, Ayanami-sama quiere el cofre pero también te quiere a ti-_agrego con dureza mientras lo arrojo hacia la puerta con fuerza por lo cual teito trastabillo y fue a para al piso, el cofrecito salto de su mano y se estrello en duro suelo rompiendo los sellos de papel y dejando expuesto el contenido.

Todos los presentes se arrojaron al mismo tiempo sobre el cofre abierto para tratar de tomarlo solo teito permaneció quieto y desde el suelo miro dentro, en el interior había lo que parecía ser una media esfera de unos pocos centímetros de color rojo fuego, sobre el lado curvo tenia unas líneas negras que le daban aspecto de ojo, cuando la mano de Bastien estaba a punto de tomar el objeto este brillo con intensidad dañando los ojos del hombre, esparció una luz rojiza por la habitación mientras se elevaba, de golpe sintieron un grito desgarrador giraron para encontrarse con que el castaño se retorcía de dolor, las mano derecha parecía que le ardía en llamas algo parecía desgarrarla por dentro, Labrador corrió hacia teito, mientras Frau y castor repelían a los militares y bastian estaba en el suelo fuera de combate tapándose sus ojos con las manos, cuando labrador estuvo a punto de tomar al castaño una ola de zaiphon se esparció arrojando al obispo lejos mientras a teito unos círculos de zaiphon rojos lo rodeaba elevándolo a varios centímetros de suelo, del dorso de la mano derecha de un inconciente castaño apareció un objeto igual al del cofre este se elevo por sobre la cabeza del castaño y se unió a la otra parte una vez unido brillo con mas intensidad para luego decender y colocarse nuevamente en el dorso de la mano de teito y una voz comenzó un conteo de sincronización, mientras tanto un muchacho apenas conciente por el dolor por no solo su mano ardía todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, comenzó a escuchar una voz creyó que estaba delirando pero mientras aumentaba la sincronización mas nítida era la voz, una voz muy profunda le daba nostalgia como si ya la conociera.

-_amo….amo por favor cálmate…solo durara un momento… y depuse estaré siempre allí para usted amo…_

La voz taraba de tranquilizarlo pero e dolor le estaba llevando la conciencia

_-quien…quien eres? por que me llamas amo? quien soy yo?...yo soy…-_su cabeza gritaba de dolor mientras las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente y su corazón, imágenes de personas que no conocía lo arrastraron a un torbellino de emociones confusas.

Estaba recuperando sus recuerdos pero todos a la vez era como una película que pasaba demasiado rápido su psiques estuvo a punto de quebrarse, si no fuera por que un ser se acerco por su espalda y cubrió sus ojos y con voz suave le hablo en una lengua olvidada

-_cálmate amo…yo te protegeré, ahora duerme que cuando despiertes habrás recuperado todos tus recuerdos…no dejare que nadie te lastime, yo te amo mas que nadie, tu eres mi legitimo amo!-_ y teito perdió todo su conciencia en brazos del ángel quien lo cubrió con sus alas-_duerme mi dulce príncipe…yo castigare a aquellos que te quieren lastimar-_ le dijo en un susurro

Cuando la cuenta llego al 100%, las bandas de zaiphon que rodeaban al muchacho explotaron lanzando a todos varios metros atrás, la explosión dejo expuestas unas enormes alas que salían de la espalda del muchacho, de pronto el brazo derecho del castaño se extendió mientras levantaba la cabeza caída y cuando abrió los ojos 2 orbes color carmesí aparecieron.

Frau observo todo totalmente sorprendido, estaba tendido en el suelo junto a castor pero los ojos de el pelirrojo no miraban al chico con sorpresa sino con ojos calculadores, pero el rubio solo se hacia preguntas mentales

-_quien era el chico que estaba frente a el?._

_-quien era este ser que tomo posesión del cuerpo del mocoso?._

No le gustaban esos ojos rojos eran fríos y arrogantes nada que ver con los expresivos e inocentes ojos esmeraldas. Cuando el ángel poso la mirada sobre el hizo una mueca de desprecio, que no quedaba nada bien en el lindo rostro de teito, le dio rabia que lo mirara como si fuera una cucaracha, eso hizo inflamar la vena de la sien.

-_que le pasaba a este ángel arrogante? Por que lo miraba como si fuera poca cosa?-_sus preguntas mentales nunca fueron contestadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: Frau/teito, castor/labrador, Mikage/teito (unilateral), hakuren/Frau (unilateral), Mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo 4:**

El ángel miro detenidamente a cada uno.

_-Quien es el que se atreve a molestar a mi amo?-_pregunto con voz mas profunda que la de teito, y su vista se enfoco sobre los militares –_Ustedes quieren hacerse con mi amo, lo pagaran!-_ murmuro unas palabras y un zaiphon rojo comenzó a fluir, mientras unas ramificaciones salían de su mano y canalizaban el zaiphon en una enorme bola de energía, pero antes de poder arrojarla los militares se llamaron a retirada, dejando al traidor de Bastien en el suelo, pero como su energía no se había disuelto el ángel miro al hombre en el piso y recordó como había querido llevarse a su amo y también con mucha bronca como lo arrojo, así que decidió descargar su energía en el, pero fue detenido por las suplicas de Labrador.

-_por favor no mates a Bastien- sama, puede que sea un traidor pero el es muy importante para Frau- _le pidió con tristeza y viendo que el ángel no parecía dar muestras de querer detenerse agrego-_si lo matas nunca sabremos para que quieren a teito y quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto._

El ángel medito sobre las palabras eran razonables además el fantasma profe siempre le agrado no como el salvaje de zehel.

-_esta bien profe, pero si vuelve a acercarse a mi amo lo matare sin piedad, y a quien quieran defenderlo ya seas tu, fest o zehel-_ pero Labrador suspiro aliviado y se acerco al hombre mayor y con su poder lo durmió y borro de su memoria la ultima parte no quería que el traidor supiera quienes eran los fantasmas.

-_como…como sabes de nosotros? quien eres?-_le pregunto Castor alarmado.

-_creí que eras mas inteligente fest!-_ y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y agrego-_solo hace 10 años que mi existencia desapareció y se olvidaron de mi?, mmm…los ghost de esta generación son bastantes idiotas-_les dijo en forma grosera y fue Frau quien reacciono ante el insulto.

-_quien rayos te crees que eres mocoso?-_le grito molesto el rubio.

-_como te atreves a llamarme mocoso insolente!-_ sus ojos rojos brillaban de furia-_escucha bien criajo, yo soy el gran arcángel __**Mikhail**__ así que háblame con mas respeto payaso infeliz-_ y sonrío ante el enojo del rubio por el ultimo insulto.

-_Frau basta!-_ Castor miro al ser frente a el-_Mikhail-sama por favor explíquenos que fue lo que sucedió, por que desapareció por 10 años? y por sobre todo por que teito tenia un fragmento, quien es teito-Kun en realidad-_ todo era muy raro y complicado.

-_como es posible que teito haya tenido un fragmento?, solo los miembros reales de Raggs heredan el ojo, pero el ultimo rey no tuvo hijos antes de morir en la guerra, de hecho todo la familia real fue diezmada._

Mikhail solo lo miro y sonrio-_eso es solo lo que tu sabes que no quiere decir que sea la verdad._

_-lo mejor será que nos retiremos, vamos al jardín allí hablaremos mas tranquilos-_propuso Labrador –_castor podrías encargarte de Bastien e informa a Jio- sama lo sucedido, será mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes-_ miro al pelirrojo con ojos suplicantes, sabia que aunque Frau no lo expresara estaba sufriendo-_Frau acompáñanos-_ agrego mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Mikhail cerro sus alas y lo siguió, Frau lanzo la ultima mirada a su mentor cuando este fue levantado por los hilos que surgieron de la mano de castor dio media vuelta y fue tras Labrador y el ángel.

La luna estaba en su cenit cuando 4 seres se encontraban sentados en la glorieta del jardín, el silencio se hizo incomodo mientras los minutos pasaban, tornándose imposible por lo que Castor decidió romper el silencio

-_bueno Mikhail-sama me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió._

El ángel suspiro y comenzó a narrarles los que sucedió hace 10 años.

-_para empezar te contestare tu pregunta sobre mi amo, el es hijo único del difunto rey de Raggs, su nombre real es Wahrheit Taishe Raggs._

_-así que en realidad el muchacho es en realidad el príncipe de Raggs?, pero por que no se sabia de su existencia?_- pregunto intrigado Castor.

_-mmm…es debido a que mi pobre amo es un hijo concebido por una concubina…el rey amaba a una muchacha que no poseía titulo de nobleza por lo cual mi antiguo amo no pudo casarse con ella, en cambio debió casarse con una princesa de antwort por una alianza política, pero esa mujer nunca pudo tener hijo así que odiaba profundamente a mi amo por lo cual para su protección fue enviado a vivir a la iglesia…_

_-protección por que?_- interrumpió Frau

-_si no me interrumpes lo hubiera dicho, maldito zehel-_ cuando Frau quiso replicar castor lo golpeo y pidió al ángel que prosiga, y este le lanzo una sonrisa triunfadora al molesto rubio y prosiguió-_…donde estaba…ah si mi amo fue enviado a la iglesia desde pequeño por que la reina intento atentar contra su vida varias veces-_al escuchar esto el rubio se movió en su silla incomodo una llamarada de odio lo acecho, no entendía por que pero odiaba profundamente a la maldita reina, quizás fuera por que quiso acabar con la vida de un pequeño e indefenso niño.-…_por lo cual el rey decidió que lo mejor seria que mi amo creciera en el orfanato hasta cumpliera los 6 años donde seria reconocido oficialmente como el heredero al trono… por eso lo dejo en manos muy confiables mientras tanto y vivió muy tranquilo allí hasta que ocurrió el secuestro…_

_-que secuestro?-_pregunto Frau consternado.

_-no se los detalles en ese entonces aun permanecía con el rey Krom la respuesta a esa pregunta solo la tiene mi amo… solo se desde que fue encontrado, estaba casi muerto, por ello el rey me coloco en mi amo para poder salvar su vida- _contesto algo incomodo, algo que les hizo dar la impresión de que el ángel ocultaba algo, pero seria muy tonto tratar de averiguar presionándolo.

_- todo lo que nos as contado es muy interesante pero aun no comprendo por que el ojo fue dividido?-_ pregunto Labrador un tanto intrigado

El ángel solo sonrío amargamente y contesto-_eso fue por la maldita guerra, el poder de Raphael fue convocado y no me quedo otra que defender a mi amo, pero no podía usar todo mi poder por que su pequeño y debilitado cuerpo no lo hubiera soportado, pero tampoco podía abandonar por completo su cuerpo yo era quien lo mantenía vivo en esos momentos así que no me quedo de otra que dividir mi poder una parte quedo con mi amo y la otra defendió el castillo, pero nunca pensé que alguien tomaría mi otra parte y me sellaría, luego del ataque quede debilitado y fue por eso que pudieron sellarme y mi otra mitad quedo dormida en el cuerpo de mi amo hasta hoy donde me reuní nuevamente con mi querido amo-_les explico Mikhail

-_pero quien y por que alguien haría eso?-_ pregunto castor

-_eso… no lo diré… _-concluyo con seriedad el ángel, estaba cansado el cuerpo de su amo sufrió mucho por la unión de las dos mitades, Mikhail comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo de su amo estaba cada vez mas pesado quizás era mejor descansar-_me temo que tendremos que seguir otro día-_los ojos se le cerraban solos estaba agotado, cuando cerro los ojos definitivamente su cuerpo comenzó a caer, pero Frau llego a tiempo para evitar que se golpee, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo deposito en el banco de cemento.

-_que hacemos con el?-_pregunto Frau a sus compañeros_- no me parece conveniente llevarlo a la habitación de los estudiantes, no sabemos como actuara Mikhail de ahora en adelante._

_-mmm…estoy de acuerdo, creo que lo mas conveniente que hasta mañana lo tengamos apartado de Mikage y Hakuren, hasta que podamos hablar con teito y si es posible de nuevo con Mikhail-sama-_reflexiono castor-_pero donde lo llevamos, a un cuarto de huésped?, pero de todas formas tendremos que vigilarlo, para que no trate de huir una vez que se despierte, no sabemos que hará después de lo sucedido, seguro que todavía esta muy confundido._

Frau medito y dijo-_podemos llevarlo a mi cuarto, yo lo vigilare, Lab es demasiado blando y se le podría escapar y tu cuarto esta lleno de muñecas diabólicas que se llevara un suto de muerte cuando despierte-_ eso le llevo a recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de Castor por el comentario, pero de pronto castor se ajusto los lentes y miro con seriedad al rubio-_que pretendes lograr con ese ofrecimiento?- _le pregunto

_-nada!, por que siempre dudas de mis buenas intensiones, maldito cuatro ojos!-_dijo el rubio enojado-_solo me ofrecí para cuidar del mocoso nada mas!._

_-OH!...eres un buen muchacho?, muy desinteresado, que solo quiere velar por el chico..-_ el aura de Castor se fue oscureciendo mientras una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro, eso le dio un escalofrío en la espalda al rubio –_por lo tanto eh decidido poner a teito-Kun bajo tu tutela, estoy seguro que el chico controlara tu comportamiento indecoroso y si no es el Mikhail lo hará._

_-EHHHHH…!-_Grito el rubio-_como te atreves a decir por mi o por el mocoso?, además el mocoso no tiene intensiones reales de pasar el examen para obispo._

_-OH.. si es por eso no te preocupes me encargare personalmente en ayudar a teito- Kun para que pase el examen y así ponerlo bajo tu tutela_- el rubio se abstuvo de replicar por vio como castor se ajustaba las gafas como siempre hacia cuando iba a golpearlo.

-_además no debe salir de la iglesia y tu debes dejar de salir tan seguido, no creas que no se lo que haces cuando estas fuera! –le dijo con tono de reproche, ante esto Frau solo miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro._

_Labrador que había permanecido en silencio los miro divertido a los dos parecían chicos de primaria cuando se peleaban, el quería a Frau como un hermano menor en cuanto a castor hace muchos años que lo suyo había pasado a hacer mucho mas que una amistad, solo el rubio lo sabia y les guardo el secreto y jamás los juzgo, por ello a veces creía que castor era injusto con Frau, sabia que lo hacia por que en realidad se preocupaba mucho por el rubio, ambos deseaban que Frau se enamore de verdad y no que tenga pasiones solo pasajeras._

_Pero labrador sabia algo que no compartió con ninguno de los dos, no hace mucho el había tenido una visión en ella aparecía alguien que seria muy importante en la vida de Frau y cuando el castaño apareció las flores comenzaron a murmurar emocionadas entonces lo supo, esa persona especial había aparecido y el haría todo lo que fuera por teito y Frau,_ para que ambos fueran felices.

Labrador lanzo un suspiro y miro a Frau- _será mejor que te lleves al muchacho ya comienza a hacer frío, no querrás que teito-Kun se enferme, no?_

Era verdad la temperatura había bajado muchísimo, así que se acerco al muchacho y lo cargo, cuando lo miro de cerca noto que unas gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro, por lo que coloco su mano en la frente del castaño, y dijo

-_oí.. Lab el mocoso tiene fiebre-_ la voz de Frau sonó preocupada, por lo que labrador coloco su mano sobre el castaño y comprobó su estado.

_mmm..si esta ardiendo en fiebre.. espero que no sea nada grave, primero hay que bajar su fiebre…llévalo al cuarto voy enseguida con algo para bajarla-_y marcho al terminar de hablar por lo que Frau hizo lo que se le pidió.

Cuando llego al cuarto se le presentó el primer problema, debía quitarle la ropa sudada y manchada al castaño ya que el chico estaba inconciente, no entendía por que pero lo puso muy nervioso el tratar de desabrochar la camisa sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, pero gracias a dios labrador llego y fue el quien cambio al chico, pero debió apartar la mirada ya que se sintió incomodo cuando vio el pequeño pecho desnudo, tenia unas viejas cicatrices surcando la suave y pálida piel que parecía de porcelana, se concentro en leer su revista mientras Labrador terminaba su tarea.

-_bueno aquí te dejo la medicina, dale una cucharada cada una hora-_le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa y se retiro.

Dejo al castaño dormido en su cama, mientras el reojeaba su revista favorita regalo del mocoso rubio que lo acompaño en el viaje, de tanto en tanto miraba al durmiente que murmuraba inconciente, cuando se hizo la hora de darle la medicina tomo el frasquito del jarabe lo coloco en una cuchara un liquido color ámbar que olía a miel.

_-oí, mocoso despierta debes tomar la medicina de Labrador-_le dijo mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boca, pero teito en su inconciencia no escuchaba por lo que el rubio trato de poner el liquido de la cuchara de prepo en la boca pero este solo se escurrió por la comisura de los labios, Frau se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar como le daría el medicamento hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza pero la descarto de plano, después de muchas idas y vueltas en su cuarto incomodo ante la idea y no encontrando otra solución, con un suspiro fastidiado se acerco a la cama tomo el frasquito y vertió de nuevo el liquido en la cuchara pero esta vez se la puso en su propia boca, el liquido sabia a miel y menta, deseo no haberse ofrecido hubiera sido mejor que labrador lo cuidara pero ya era tarde así que con resignación tomo con una mano la nuca del chico y elevo su cabeza y con la otra mano le apretó el maxilar para que abriera la boca y coloco sus labios sobre los del chico abriendo su boca libero el liquido y usando su lengua evito que el chico escupiera el liquido quien lo trago a la fuerza casi atragantándose, pero el rubio le preocupo otra cosa cuando puso su lengua en el chico este con un reflejo involuntario la rozo con su lengua haciendo estremecer al rubio el solo roce lo agito demasiado, demasiado para su gusto, cuando teito termino de tragar se retiro de su boca y apoyo nuevamente la cabeza del chico en la almohada, y se sentó de nuevo en el ataúd, miro el reloj y vio que eran 2:00 AM y Labrador le dijo que iría a remplazarlo después de la primera misa a eso de la 6:30 AM por lo que debía administrar el medicamento por lo menos 4 veces mas se dijo nerviosamente para si.

Si hubiera sido una muchacha no tendría problema de hecho le hubiera pedido a Labrador hacerlo cada 30 minutos pero con un muchacho era mucho mas complicado y mas cuando un simple roce de sus lengua le produjo tal sensación.

El sol ya comenzaba a filtrarse por los ventanales del habitación y las campanas replicaban anunciando la primera misa y por suerte la ultima toma de la medicina, había mejorado bastante en la técnica para aplicar el medicamento, pero ni aun así pudo evitar sentir cada vez que ponía sus labios sobre los del chico un hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo, la ultima toma se había demorado demasiado en sus labios a pesar que el mocoso ya había tragado hace rato el liquido, para su mala suerte los labios del mocoso eran demasiados suaves. Pero gracias a dios esta era la ultima toma y luego vendría Labrador a remplazarlo, así que tomo el liquido en su boca y la deposito en la del chico que trago el liquido en forma inmediata pero cuando se estaba por retirar del chico la lengua de este involuntariamente rozo con la punta los lados de lados de la lengua de Frau, dejándolo paralizado ya que un espasmo de placer le recorrió el cuerpo y cuando lo hizo por segunda vez el rubio no pudo contenerse y se lanzo a devorar la boca del castaño, con un hambre voraz su lengua recorrió todos los rincones de la cavidad húmeda del chico, el tiempo pasaba sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba encima de la del muchacho con una mano enredada en los suaves cabellos castaños y la otra acariciando el cuello y la mejilla y su boca enterrada completamente sobre la del menor, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, su lengua se encontraba entrelazada con la lengua del chico bailando un ritmo erótico, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo trajeron a la realidad soltando al muchacho de inmediato, se fue a la puerta a abrir mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, aun temblaba un poco cuando abrió la puerta, cuando la puerta giro el rubio observo a su visitante, el esperaba encontrar a Labrador en la puerta pero se llevo una sorpresa por que frente a el estaba Mikage y antes de que Frau pudiera hablar el muchacho se adelanto

-_Castor-san me contó todo lo sucedido y me dio un mapa para encontrar su habitación Frau-san-_comento el muchacho alegremente mostrando el papel que tenia en la mano-_espero que no le moleste pero no quería esperar mas para ver a Teito._

Dándose por vencido por la desfachatez del joven rubio dio un paso al costado dejándolo pasar a su habitación, el chico casi corrió hasta la cama donde estaba el castaño y se arrodillo a su lado tomando la mano de teito en el proceso noto preocupado que estaba caliente.

_-teito…oí teito me escuchas?-_dijo con suavidad cerca del oído.

-_no lo creo tuvo fiebre alta toda la noche-_ le dijo Frau con voz un poco cansada al fin y al cabo permaneció despierto toda la noche cuidándolo, ni mencionar de cómo tuvo que administrar el medicamento, ante el recuerdo de la ultima toma su lengua inconcientemente paso por sus labios saboreando los rastros que dejo la contienda, sacudió la cabeza para borrar las ideas que le vinieron de golpe, gracias a dios el mocoso rubio estaba solo concentrado en su amigo y no vio nada.

_-teito baka!, por que siempre haces cosas estupidas sin pensar en ti-_dijo con tristeza mientras acariciaba las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre-_yo cuidare siempre de ti-_ murmuro mientras colocaba sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano del castaño.

Frau que observo toda la escena abrió los ojos ante la acción del muchacho, sintió como un fuego lo abrazaba por dentro, tuvo un intenso deseo de arrojar a Mikage lejos del castaño, fue una sensación totalmente desconocida para el rubio que lo descoloco, jamás había sentido nada parecido, y decidió alejarse para evitar que algo malo ocurra.

_- ehh..tu quédate con el ..yo tengo que ir a la próxima misa-_ le comento mientras se ponía las ropas episcopales-_pronto llegara Labrador para ver como sigue el mocoso…mmm… el piso esta frío ven siéntate sobre el ataúd-_ dijo acercándose al muchacho rubio

_-Ataúd?-_pregunto Mikage y giro para mirar el sitio que señalaba el obispo a un lado de el, lo miro sorprendido ya que no lo había visto tenia toda su vista puesta sobre el castaño.

_-ten toma esto para entretenerte-_ y Frau le dio una revista y miro alegre como los ojos del muchacho brillaron en las paginas abiertas de la revista, y decidió darle mas por las dudas que terminara la que tenia enfrente y decidiera volver al lado de teito una vez que el no estuviera allí

Caminaba por el pasillo recordando lo acontecimientos ocurridos que giro en el pasillo de la derecha sin mirar, chocándose con alguien, Frau apenas sintió el golpe solo se quedo mirando al suelo donde un muchacho de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba –_perdón!, no estaba mirando por donde iba-_le dijo Frau al muchacho ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantar-_te encuentras bien?-_le pregunto

Hakuren miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hombre vestido de obispo, este hombre era enorme de cabellos color oro y ojos azul cielo de mirada intensa que le hizo encoger el corazón, la sangre empezó a correr por sus venas y un calor comenzó a tomar su rostro haciéndolo ruborizar por lo que oculto su rostro por los largos mechones de su cabello y tomo la mano del obispo para levantarse.

_-ummm …. Disculpe yo tampoco mire por donde caminaba, solo estaba buscando a mi compañero de cuarto-_dijo con nerviosismo se sentía cohibido por la presencia de este guapo rubio.

El obispo era muy guapo tenia una belleza salvaje que le hizo temblar sus cimientos, a el en realidad nunca le habían gustado las mujeres, quizás se debía a que su padre lo forzó a mirar fotos de posibles prometidas a una edad muy temprana por lo cual le tomo un poco de fobia a estas, para vengarse de su padre decidió entrar en la iglesia ya que era el único ámbito donde los oak no entraban, pero cuando entro en la iglesia comenzó a gustarle y pronto se olvido de la venganza ahora solo le interesaba servir al prójimo era muy gratificante y por ello nunca se intereso en nadie amorosamente pero este encuentro le hizo tambalear sus convicciones se quedo prendido del hombre frente a el.

-_te encuentras bien?-_le pregunto preocupado por el creciente enrojecimiento en las mejillas del muchacho. Pero el joven no pudo contestar por la llegada del obispo Castor

-_ah Frau te estaba buscando!, la misa esta por comenzar apresúrate, por cierto labrador me dijo que teito ya esta bien lo dejo al cuidado de Mikage-_ ante la mención del nombre de su compañero hakuren abrió los ojos y enfrento al obispo recién llegado

-_Disculpe Castor-san pero donde puedo encontrar a Mikage?-_le pidió hakuren al pelirrojo_- lo he estado buscando por todos lados_

_-por que lo estas buscando?_- le pregunto receloso Frau, pero el que contesto fue castor

_-hakuren es el compañero de cuarto de nuestro Mikage castaño_- le dijo Castor a Frau, quien asistió en forma de entendimiento, y dejando a hakuren muy confundido-_nuestro?, Mikage castaño?-_son preguntas que se formularon mentalmente pero nunca las dijo, y al verlo muy confundido castor solo se limito a decir

_-tendrás que preguntarle a tu compañero todas tus dudas, quizás sea bueno que sepas la verdad así podrás ayudarlo tu también-_ lo dicho por el obispo castor aumentaron la confusión-_ven te llevare con el así te explica también a ti, es mejor hablar de una vez que andar contándolo constantemente, Ven vamos!. _

_-Frau dile a Jio-sama que enseguida voy, yo te mostrare el camino hakuren-Kun- _Castor comenzó a caminar y atónito muchacho rubio lo miro y antes de partir tras el le hizo una reverencia al enorme rubio que los miro un segundo antes de retomar su camino.

Teito despertó cuando sintió regresar sus fuerzas, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los suaves ojos amatistas de Labrador ( quien había usado su poder para retornarle algo de las fuerzas al castaño)

_-como te encuentras teito-Kun? –_le pregunto con suavidad

_-bien!-_contesto avergonzado el obispo seguía siendo amable aun después de lo que hizo.

-_me alegra!-_le respondió una voz familiar detrás del obispo y en ese momento sintió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo ver las estrellas-_mas te conviene empezar a darme una explicación-_ exigió el muchacho rubio

-_M….Mikage?-_ grito sorprendido, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, luego recordó lo que le dijo el rubio gigante, d hecho teito le había creído cuando le dijo que estaba su amigo en la iglesia.-_yo…yo…-_ comenzó a tartamudear el castaño, no sabia por donde empezar, ahora que recordaba el pasado tenia muchas cosas de que hablar aunque había cosas que era mejor ocultar.

_-bueno yo los dejo ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar-_Labrador se acerco a la puerta pero antes de salir se giro para mirar al castaño y agrego-_teito créeme cuando te digo que castor, Frau y yo solo deseamos protegerte, así que por favor quédate en la iglesia afuera tu vida corre peligro_-al termino de decir esto se marcho para dejar a los amigos hablar tranquilos.

Teito miro a su amigo que se sentó en la cama y en su mano vio una revista porno, que le hizo poner mala cara.

-_ehh Mikage , por que traes aquí una cosa como esa, esto es una iglesia-_ le protesto teito a su amigo y señalo el objeto del delito

-_Ohh.. esto..no te preocupes me lo dio el obispo Frau-_contesto con una sonrisa –_es un gran hombre, ah por cierto esta es su habitación el te cuido toda la noche!-_agrego

El saber que estaba acostado en la cama de otro hombre y sobretodo que era el pervertido que le entrego una revista porno a su amigo aun siendo obispo lo puso incomodo. Este obispo Frau no debe ser otro que el inmenso rubio salvaje que lo enfrento anoche …un momento no es el mismo que le dijo que era lindo y acaricio sus labios, de golpe su cara se puso roja ante la idea de haberse quedado toda la noche a solas con semejante pervertido.

-_oí..teito estas bien? No me digas que volvió la fiebre-_y automáticamente se levanto y comenzó a buscar algo para la fiebre.

-_estoy bien.. solo un poco cansado, mejor dime como fue que llegaste aquí y luego te contare todo lo que quieras saber-_ pero antes de que el rubio pudiera empezar a contar alguien golpeo la puerta, por lo que Mikage fue a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta diendo paso a un rubio un poco mas alto de cabello largo, cuando hakuren entro a la habitación dirigió su mirada al castaño acostado allí que lo miraba nervioso.

_-Y bien.. me puedes decir en donde rayos te metiste para quedar en ese estado, Mikage?-_concluyo cruzándose de brazos.

_-EHHH de que estas hablando?-_ le pregunto el rubio junto a el-_yo no se quien eres tu!_

_-Y tu quien eres?-_ hakuren lo miro-_yo vine a hablar con mi compañero de cuarto Mikage-_ y señalo a la cama donde estaba teito que se cubrió la cara de vergüenza, el asunto se le había ido de las manos, ahora debía explicarle a los dos lo que realmente sucedió y esperar que no se enojaran demasiado.

-_yo soy Mikage!-_dijo mirando al rubio pelilargo-_lo conoces Teito?-_mirando al castaño

-_teito?, Mikage?-_ dijo hakuren confundido señalando a uno y a otro, y se sentó en lo que creyó era un banco hasta que lo vio bien –_que rayos hace un ataúd aquí?-_ tanto teito como Mikage se miraron y comenzaron a reír –_de que se ríen?-_ les pregunto enojado hakuren.

_-en realidad de nada…-_respondió teito secándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse-_para saber que hace un ataúd aquí tendrás que preguntárselo al dueño del cuarto su nombre es Frau-_ ante la mención del obispo hakuren se sonrojo pero los otros muchachos no lo notaron _– en cuanto a los nombres…yo tengo que ser sincero-_concluyo teito mientras se dispuso a contarles todo a los dos rubios, les contó su verdadera identidad como príncipe de Raggs, la guerra que dejo en ruinas su reino de cómo termino siendo esclavo de combate para miroku-sama, las misiones que debía realizar aun si no le gustaba y así llego a la ultima misión donde se hizo pasar por su amigo para entrar en la iglesia llevar a cabo el plan, también les contó las amenazas si no cumplía con la misión, de cómo fue detenido en los recintos del papa y les hablo del ojo de Mikhail que en ese momento y por un instante apareció en su mano para confirmar sus dichos ante la sorpresa de los dos rubios. Al principio ambos rubios estaban enojados, hakuren por haber sido engañado y Mikage por que fue utilizado como medio de extorsión, pero luego se dieron cuenta lo mucho que había pasado el castaño y decidieron hacer las pases con el, por lo que se sentaron un a cada lado del castaño y lo abrazaron ante el bochorno de este, en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió dejando a los tres muchachos paralizados

_-Si quieren fiesta, vayan a otro lado en mi habitación __**no**__! _ - dijo con una sonrisa forzada, quiso parecer gracioso pero sus ojos no lo ayudaban, los ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por la furia, algo que asusto al castaño que no entendía su enojo, pero el comentario lo dejo mudo en cambio Mikage solo se rió sin prestar atención a esos ojos que los miraban furioso algo que tampoco noto hakuren que solo tartamudeaba diciendo que no era lo que creía y no aparto su rostro del suelo-_será mejor que se marche…y tu si te sientes mejor también vete-_dijo un poco rudo-_estoy cansado y quiero dormir!-_ante esto los muchachos asistieron, los dos rubios marcharon a la puerta a esperar al castaño que se estaba calzando para marcarse, Frau lo miraba no quería ser rudo, pero encontrarlo abrazado por los dos mocoso rubios lo saco de sus casillas, cuando termino teito agradeció por todo y se dirigió a la puerta pero Frau tomo su brazo apretándolo con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo lo soltó-_ve!-_le dijo sin mirar, ante la mirada intrigada del castaño.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, coloco sus manos en la cara y se sentó en la cama

_-que rayos me pasa?-_ se pregunto con voz cansada, lanzo su cuerpo para atrás haciendo rechinar la cama y se envolvió con las sabanas, tomo una de las almohadas y la coloco en el rostro y aspiro tratando de retener el olor del chico, exhaló y cerro los ojos relajando los músculos, se quedo dormido sobre la cama pocas veces usada envuelto en una suave fragancia que le dejo el maldito mocoso. Su último pensamiento fue que estaba totalmente perdido sobre las emociones que comenzaba a tener por el pequeño castaño.

NOTA: a partir del capitulo próximo el rango pasara a ser M ya que comienza haber emociones fuertes y actos subidos de tono….mucho limón…. Sexo mucho sexo en los próximos capítulos, el rubio es insaciable jejejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: Frau/teito, castor/labrador, Mikage/teito (unilateral), hakuren/Frau (unilateral), Mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Cuando Frau se despertó el sol ya había dormido en el horizonte y la luna brillaba con una diabólica sonrisa, estaba relajado sus cuerpo necesitaba un descanso pero su mente estaba confundida, la agitada noche anterior le había dejado emociones nuevas y salvajes, desde que llego el mocoso o mejor dicho desde el momento en que lo tuvo enfrente se sentía raro y no lo mejoro el hecho de tener que besarlo, solo recordar el ultimo beso le erizaba la piel y ni hablar de cuando lo encontró abrazado con sus amigos su alma misma ardió en furia, todo le daba el puntapié inicial para sentimientos mas profundos de los que había tenido nunca . por su vida habían pasado muchas mujeres, quizás no tantas como le hubiera gustado pero todas fueron importantes, pero jamás con ninguna de ellas tuvo esas emociones, no eran buenas debía eliminarlas como sea sobre todo por que el destinatario era un muchacho, se dijo a si mismo que buscaría la forma de dejar de sentir lo que fuera que sentía por el castaño, mientras se lo prometía se dirigió al baño a ducharse y salir a hacer la ronda antes que castor lo regañe por estar durmiendo mientras otros hacían sus funciones.

Apenas salio de su cuarto fue interceptado por el obispo pelirrojo.

-_si vienes a decirme que no cumplí con mis obligaciones te recuerdo que estuve toda la noche cuidando de un mocoso con fiebre, y luego estuve presente en la misa de la mañana-_ murmuro poniéndose a la defensiva.

-_no..no vine por eso…solo vine a informarte que esta por comenzar el interrogatorio a Bastien-sama-_ castor miro a su amigo y este bajo su rostro y no dijo nada-_creí que era importante avisarte, Jio-sama mando a decir que te dispensa del interrogatorio._

_-no..yo quiero ir..necesito saber por que?...que le llevo a traicionarme? -_ el rubio miro con firmeza a Castor y este asistió y comenzó a caminar a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el proceso.

El lugar era amplio con una mesa larga en forma de U y en medio estaba la silla con el acusado, frente a el en la silla principal se encontraba el arzobispo Jio y a su derecha se encontraban sentados Castor, Labrador y Frau, este ultimo estaba con su cabeza gacha sobre sus puños que se encontraban apretados entre si.

Bastien se encontraba calmado y miraba con tristeza al enorme rubio dolido, sabía que la situación le rompía el corazón a su pupilo.

Frau culpaba a teito de esta situación aunque sabia que el muchacho en realidad era un victima, pero el rubio necesitaba culpar a alguien, pero la realidad era que Bastien siempre perteneció a los halcones negros solo era un espía del ejército infiltrado.

-_bueno comencemos-_ el arzobispo Jio se levanto de su silla para dar inicio al interrogatorio y luego decidir si se aplicaba sanciones o no.-_asistente de arzobispo Bastien se lo acusa de traición de ser un espía mandado por el ejercito imperial y conspirar en contra de la iglesia siendo un obispo, también se lo acusa de haber intentado secuestrar a un aspirante a obispo, que me puede decir de estas acusaciones?_

_-solo que son ciertas..Jio-sama-_dijo Bastien ante el revuelo dentro de la sala incluso Frau levanto la vista y lo miro.

-_me podrías decir el por que de tus acciones, Bastien?-_le pregunto con tristeza el arzobispo.

_-si.. se lo diré…ya no tengo nada que perder-_y comenzó a explicar-_yo sirvo desde hace mucho tiempo a los halcones negros bajo el mando de Ayanami-sama, soy informante infiltrado en la iglesia por que no consigo aceptar que la iglesia perdone a cualquier criminal solo por pedir clemencia, yo amo al imperio y creo firmemente en su justicia, una justicia sin poder no sirve._

Frau estaba enojado todo lo que dijo Bastien estaba mal equivocado, no entendía como su mentor había perdido el rumbo, a acaso no fue el que lo felicito cuando siendo joven liberaba a las personas de la influencia de los kor, que dios perdonaba a todos aquellos que se arrepentían de corazón, por que había cambiado tanto o es que siempre le mintió.

-_esta bien Bastien.. ahora entiendo el por que de sus actos pero aun no comprendo por que quiso secuestrar a un estudiante?-_ pregunto Jio y Frau se tenso ante la pregunta ya que fue la primera vez que lo noto nervioso a su mentor.

_-si lo explicare pero cabe destacar que el muchacho nunca fue un aspirante real, solo fingió ser estudiante para llevar a cabo su misión-_expreso el acusado

_-por lo visto estabas muy informado de la misión del muchacho-_dijo el arzobispo

-_por supuesto que lo sabía, yo fui el que pasó el dato a la armada para que el chico la realizara-_agrego Bastien con una sonrisa

-_explícate!-_le pido Jio y Castor, Labrador y Frau escucharon interesados.

_-Fui yo el que le contó a Miroku-sama que dentro de los recintos del papa se encontraba la mitad de el ojo de Mikhail ya que el propio papa me lo confeso no hace mucho tiempo pero el nunca supo que fue de la otra parte o del heredero del reino de Raggs-_concluyo ante la excitación de los presentes al saber que dentro de la iglesia se encontraba parte del ojo y que había un príncipe de Raggs, así que murmuraban entre ellos salvo tres obispos que ya sabían de todo ello

-_silencio!-_Grito Jio en tono alto-_prosigue Bastien!_

_-tardamos 10 años en saber en donde estaba la otra parte…-_comento Bastien pero fue interrumpido por castor

-_la otra parte es que acaso ya sabían donde se encontraba una de las partes?-_pregunto intrigado a lo que Bastien sonrío

-_claro que sabíamos!, la otra parte y el muchacho estuvieron en nuestro poder estos 10 años…quisimos despertar su poder enviándolo a las arenas pero no sirvió…-_lo dijo como si nada ante la rabia del obispo rubio, Frau pensaba con horror como habían utilizado al pequeño castaño como un títere solo para poder despertar el poder de Mikhail, comenzó a darle asco el hombre frente a el

-_…pero nunca funciono era evidente que sin la otra parte Mikhail jamás despertaría por lo cual cuando supimos en donde estaba la otra parte enviamos al muchacho para encontrado solo el seria capaz de encontrar la mitad del ojo, pero nunca creímos que se darían cuenta tan rápido _– dijo y miro a Frau-_y que tratarían de detenerlo…ese fue nuestro error, pero de todas formas no podrán hacer nada el muchacho le pertenece a la armada y pronto vendrán por el…_

_-el muchacho no le pertenece a nadie!_-grito furioso Frau mientras alzaba su imponente figura

_-en eso mi querido muchacho estas equivocado, el príncipe es ahora un esclavo..el reino de Raggs desapareció..el imperio de Bargburs gano la guerra y tomo posesión de todo lo que antes fue de Raggs incluyendo a su príncipe-_dijo Bastien con una sonrisa perversa-_el solo es un juguete que pertenece a Miroku-sama…quien por cierto se lo entrego a Ayanami-sama como begleiter, así que su vida le pertenece al jefe de los halcones negros para hacer lo que le plazca con ella-_Frau solo podía mirar con furia a su mentor tenia los puños cerrados fuertemente casi lastimándolo, el escuchar como el castaño era tratado como un objeto sin valor como si fuera basura lo enfurecía, solo el pensar que esos hombres que se decían sus amos hicieran lo que quisieran con el mocoso le hervía la sangre, quizás por eso Labrador trato de calmarlo y hacer que se siente.

-_te olvidas Bastien que esta es la gran iglesia de Bargburs y tenemos nuestras propias leyes, y protegerá a todo aquel que lo solicite-_explico con lastima en los ojos Jio

-_arzobispo Jio usted puede decir todo lo que quiera pero no podrá detener a Ayanami-sama cuando venga por el muchacho y vendrá que no le quepa la menor duda y matara a todo aquel que interfiera…._

_-acaso nos estas amenazando?-_pregunto enojado el arzobispo

-_no… solo quiero evitar que alguien salga herido-_dijo Bastien con vos cansada-_si entregan al muchacho se ahorraran muchas vidas_

_-quieres que entreguemos a un mocoso para salvar nuestro pellejo..tan cobardes y endebles nos crees…-_le grito furioso Frau

-_no mi muchacho…solo que no quiero que salgas herido por culpa de un maldito esclavo…-_le dijo con voz preocupada

Frau temblaba de la rabia lo ultimo que dijo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, nunca en su vida dejaría que alguien se sacrifique para que el permanezca a salvo y menos alguien que significaba mucho para el aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Castor tuvo que llevárselo para que no causara más problemas, lo llevo al jardín para que se tranquilice.

-_te juro cuatro ojos si alguien viene con intensiones de llevarse al mocoso lo matare aun si es Bastien-_el rubio se sentó en el césped, arrancando pasto para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

_-porque?...por que te interesa tanto el muchacho_-pregunto castor en forma suspicaz-_que te pasa con el, Frau? _

Frau solo desvío la mirada y contesto-_no lo se…en verdad no lo se-_lo cual era cierto, estaba confundido por lo que sentía por el mocoso

-_mmmmm…..-_fue lo único que contesto el obispo pelirrojo, mientras miraba al rubio de forma extraña

-_así que aquí están!- _Frau y castor giraron para ver como labrador se acercaba

-_que paso Lab?-_pregunto Frau

_- nada Jio-sama suspendió por hoy, pero cuando se lo estaban llevando, Bastien nos advirtió que los militares se volverían a infiltrar para hacerse de teito-Kun y que utilizarían Wars para eso-_les explico labrador

-_Wars?, es imposible la iglesia tiene una barrera, no podrán ingresar-_ el pelirrojo miro preocupado a labrador

-_es lo que dijo Jio-sama, pero Bastien se río y dijo que la barrera ya no existía y que lo mas seguro que ellos estuvieran ya aquí, y la verdad desde hoy las flores se han sentido nerviosas por presencias inquietantes – _sus ojos amatistas miraron a los otros dos que se sorprendieron por lo anunciado.

_-Entonces de ahora en mas los ghost tendrán que hacerse cargo de cuidar que teito no caiga en las manos de los militares-_dijo en un suspiro castor-_Frau me temo que tendrás que trabajar de niñera de ahora en mas-_ vio como el rubio gruño de disgusto y Frau se levanto para marcharse a su habitación, la discusión lo canso y ahora tenia dolor de cabeza, decidió dormir ya que el día siguiente tendría un trabajo complicado como niñera , tener que vigilar todo el día a un mocoso al que quería olvidar, no era tarea fácil algo le decía que iba a ser un dolor de trasero todo el asunto y no equivocaba

Los días siguientes teito tuvo la impresión de que el rubio lo seguía a todas partes, lo cual lo inquietaba un poco, no importaba a donde iba siempre se lo cruzaba quizás era coincidencia, lo pero era que no dejaba de molestarlo sobre todo por su tamaño y le molestaba mucho que lo siguiera llamando mocoso, por lo que un día en el cual teito estaba especialmente enojado por culpa del rubio Mikage y Hakuren decidieron alegrarlo llevándolo a un jardín interno e lo alto de una torre, era un lugar muy bonito especialmente la cúpula de vitarles que en un sector tenia una gran abertura y dejaba filtrar los rayos del sol. Los muchachos estaban recostados en el césped comiendo algunas flores dulces(a teito y Mikage le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a ese tipo de alimentación)

_-dime teito al final te decidiste si vas a presentarte al examen?-_ pregunto hakuren tomando otra flor de un arbusto.

-_si..Voy a hacerlo, castor tiene razón esta es una buena medida para poder expiar mis pecados, será bueno ayudar al prójimo, solo espero poder lograrlo-_dijo teito convencido.

-_EHHHH! Vas a tomar el examen para obispo?-_pregunto Mikage triste sabia que si teito se convertía en obispo sus caminos se separarían inevitablemente.

_-Umm si creo que es lo mejor además hakuren necesita un compañero para hacer un examen-_ lo que dijo le dio mucha alegría a un rubio y mucha bronca al otro, Mikage no estaba acostumbrado a compartir a su amigo, a pesar de que se habían hechos amigos le costaba mucho creer que ya no era el único amigo del Cataño.

-_entonces debemos practicar ahora voy por los báculos y de paso Mikage nos toma lección, he escuchado de algunos obispos que el examen consta de contestar mientras vas luchando o algo por el estilo-_termino de hablar y se lanzo a las escaleras. Mikage mientras revolvía los ojos le pregunto a teito –_de donde lo sacaste?-_ lo que le hizo mucha gracia a teito y rió despreocupadamente, Mikage que lo observaba decidió que era el momento de hablar con teito ya que no sabia cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que respiro hondo y tomo valor

-_oí..Teito quiero decirte algo-_murmuro Mikage nervioso, el castaño se sentó y miro a su amigo intrigado-_quiero decirte que "te quiero"-_casi grito al final y miro a teito que estaba paralizado y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-_mmm...ya lo se-_murmuro débilmente el castaño-_yo también por eso somos amigos _– su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos verdes resaltaban mas, pero Mikage tomo el brazo de teito y lo acerco colocando sus manos en el rostro de teito

-_no me entiendes –_suspiro y descendió su rostro para estar a la altura del de su amigo-_yo estoy tratando de decirte….de decirte-_Mikage se puso rojo y dijo-_que estoy enamorado de ti._

La confección le cayo como un balde de agua fría a teito, no sabia como reaccionar, el quería a Mikage como amigo nunca se planteo algo mas allá de una amistad, se pregunto si el podría enamorase de Mikage, estaba confundido. Pero el rubio no quiso desperdiciar esa oportunidad tomo el rostro de teito y acerco el suyo y beso los suaves labios del castaño, teito no se movía, el pánico se apodero de el, esto lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni para aceptar o para rechazar el avance de su amigo. Cuando Mikage quiso profundizar el beso una fuerza inmensa lo arrojo lejos detrás de unos arbustos, cuando se levanto no pudo ver que fue lo que lo arrojo ni tampoco al castaño, teito había desaparecido, grito muchas veces el nombre del castaño pero fue en vano, nadie le contesto.

-_bájame!-_grito el chico –_bájame ahora mismo-_ pero el hombre que lo llevaba en el hombro como un saco de arroz ni siquiera le contesto, un aura oscura se desprendía del rubio como si estuviera extremadamente enojado, de hecho el rubio estaba furioso, lo había descuidado un segundo y ya estaba en brazos de su amigo, el cual lo besaba con placer.

Cuando Frau vio que los jóvenes habían ido al jardín interno de la torre, no le preocupo que le pasara algo ya los dos rubios estaban con el y lo cuidarían, por lo que descuido su trabajo de niñera un rato para prestarse a coquetear con unas novicias nuevas que estaban muy sonrojadas por los avances del rubio, eso fue hasta que vio al rubio pelilargo caminado por el pasillo en el que el estaba coqueteando, se disculpo con las novicias que huyeron avergonzadas por prestar oídos a las galanterías del obispo rubio. Frau se acerco a hakuren que también se sonrojo al verlo, el obispo ya se había dando cuenta que el mocoso rubio se ponía nervioso a su alrededor, supuso que el muchacho se había enamorado de el, lo cual agrando su ego.

-_hola mocoso!, que haces aquí solo y tus amigos?-_pregunto Frau interesado

_-ah..Frau-san…solo voy a buscar los báculos para practicar con teito-_comento nervioso-_teito y Mikage se quedaron en el jardín hablando-_concluyo, se sentía cohibido ante la presencia del obispo rubio.

-_mmm...entonces te dejo proseguir tu camino, que dios este contigo!-_dijo Frau saludando a un enrojecido muchacho y salio en busca del castaño, los ojos del obispo estaban oscuros le molesto el hecho que Mikage y teito estuvieran solos, algo lo inquietaba, cuando subió las escaleras escucho parte de la confección de Mikage solo la parte en la que el muchacho estaba enamorado de teito, abrió los ojos y subió diez escalones de un solo salto y cuando llego arriba vio como Mikage tomo la cara de teito y lo beso. Si haber visto al castaño abrazado lo molesto no era nada comparado con esto, fue como si el fuego del infierno arrasara con su cordura, la furia tomo su corazón y su alma, tanto como para querer matar, así que con una fuerza sobrehumana arrojo al rubio lejos del castaño y en un arrebato tomo al castaño shockeado y se lo llevo.

Se arrojo de un salto al primer piso algo que un humano común no podría hacer por que se mataría, el rubio no tuvo ni un rasguño de hecho destruyo todas las baldosas debajo de sus pies y comenzó a caminar a grandes trancos, sin siquiera prestar atención a las protestas del castaño que estaba en el hombro, camino sin fijarse por donde iba hasta que noto que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y una vez que estuvo dentro cerró la puerta con llave y arrojo al castaño enojado en la cama.

-_que rayos te pasa obispo pervertido?-_ le grito teito enojado desde la cama, no entendía por que el rubio lo había cargado y se lo llevo al hombro hasta su habitación.

-_te gusta..Verdad mocoso-_dijo con ojos oscurecidos por la furia –_te gusta que cualquiera te bese?_

_-eh?...-_ teito solo atino a levantar la ceja de incredulidad pero cuando se recupero estallo-_que dices estupido pervertido?-_el comentario le molesto y mucho a teito

-_te creí mas inocente!...pero quizas te gusta que cualquiera te ponga las manos encima-_ lo ojos azules estaban fuera de foco por la locura

-_no se de que estas hablando!-_ grito completamente enojado –_además Mikage no es cualquiera-_teito se arrepintió en el momento que lo dijo, vio como los ojos azules se agrandaron para luego entrecerrarse completamente enfurecidos, un locura ciega tomo el control del rubio

_Yo reenseñare mocoso lo que es el verdadero placer-_ arrojo a teito sobre el colchón y deposito su pesado cuerpo sobre el del castaño para impedir que se pudiera mover. Ni siquiera pudo protestar la boca del rubio estaba completamente fundida sobre su boca en un beso desesperadamente hambriento, tan distinto al beso tímido de Mikage, pero el beso de Frau tenia algo diferente era como familiar como si hubiera tenido esa sensación antes, la lengua del rubio recorría la cavidad con enorme fiereza quitando toda la fuerza para defenderse, no sabia cuanto tiempo paso por que la falta de aire lo dejo mareado, cuando el rubio lo dejo respirar le costo poder llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y no había llegado a recuperar el aliento cuando tomo nuevamente su boca aunque menos hambrienta el beso continuaba siendo profundo e intenso por lo que borro por completo su conciencia y comenzó a disfrutar y responder el beso, eso pareció relajar al rubio y se dio mas libertades como comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta del castaño dejando la pálida piel del castaño expuesta, la mano de Frau recorrió lentamente todo el pecho que le dejo una sensación de hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos lo cual lo estimulo de sobremanera , comenzó a notar como se endurecía la zona de su entrepierna y lo ajustado que estaba el pantalón en esa zona, tomo la mano de teito que se encontraba aferrada en las sabanas y la coloco en su ingle frotando la zona con la palma del chico.

-_ves lo que me provocas!-_ le dijo con voz ronca cuando dejo un breve momento la boca del castaño. Cuando teito sintió la dureza con la palma de su mano se asusto y despertó sus sentidos.

_- por favor Frau detente!-_suplico teito, estaba muy confundido con las emociones a flor de piel, pero parecía que el rubio no podía escucharlo, besaba su cuello con besos calientes mientras sus manos lo acariciaban dejando a su paso descargas de electricidad en su piel, teito comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo, este le pedía mas pero tuvo miedo que era ese mas.

Cuando la mano del rubio llego a su entrepierna teito sintió que una ola de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente sensible al mínimo roce, pudo sentir como su miembro se despertaba por las constantes caricias en la zona.

Este era un nueva mundo para teito, a pesar de su edad el nunca había sentido deseo o se había masturbado, nunca tuvo esa necesidad y ahora no sabia que hacer con ello, su miembro estaba muy duro le dolía y Frau no paraba de estimularlo cada ves mas, quería liberarse de ese dolor y no sabia como. Quizás Frau se dio cuenta por que de pronto desabrocho el pantalón y metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior lo que sobresalto a teito

-_F...Frau..pa..ra..ah..ah..por…favor…detente…Fr…-_ pero no pudo terminar de hablar en el momento que Frau tomo su miembro comenzó a moverlo con un apretado agarre y solo pudo gemir, Frau callo los gemidos de teito cuando su boca tomo la del castaño y su lengua se entrelazaba con la del chico, en ese momento aumento la velocidad de su agarre sintiendo como teito clavaba sus dedos en su espalda y acompañaba con las caderas el movimiento de la mano de Frau, cuando la deseada liberación llego ensuciando la ropa interior y la mano del rubio teito solo jadeaba en busca de recuperar el aliento su cabeza daba vueltas estaba mareado jamás había sentido nada semejante en su vida. Pero para el rubio se presento un pequeño gran problema, el bulto en su ingle amenazaba con romper el pantalón, estaba muy duro y expectante y también quería liberación, y ahí se le presento el dilema, si seguí adelante y saciaba su lujuria con teito o paraba y se replanteaba seriamente su sexualidad, que un hombre lo estimulara tanto sexualmente lastimaba su hombría pero tampoco podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Miro al muchacho debajo suyo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo de sus ojos cerrados le salían pequeñas lagrimas y de su boca abierta salía vapor por la excitación, su camisa estaba abierta mostrando una piel suave surcada por unas viejas heridas y los pezones enrojecidos estaban erectos, en su conjunto teito mostraba a un muchacho totalmente excitado, "a punto caramelo" que le hizo agua la boca al rubio, Frau se relamió y decidió mandar al diablo su hombría.

Su boca mordisqueaba los suaves e hinchados labios del castaño mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, desabrocho su pantalón y cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón a teito, sintió que una onda de zaiphon agresivo lo arrojo lejos de la cama.

-_que crees que estas haciendo?, maldito zehel-_ dijo una voz que se asemejaba a la de teito pero mas profunda, cuando Frau levanto el rostro pudo ver que el que estaba en la cama ya no era teito sino Mikhail, y supo inmediatamente que estaba en problemas.

-_acaso no me oíste?, que pretendías hacer con mi amo, infeliz?_-pregunto enojado Mikhail

-_acaso no es obvio!-_Frau estaba de mal humor la intervención del ángel lo había dejado totalmente insatisfecho, tenia su miembro duro y con muchas ganas de liberarse-_quería acostarme con el, que otra cosa crees que estaba haciendo._

Los ojos de Mikhail brillaron de furia –_agradece!-_dijo furioso-_agradece que mi amo no te quiere muerto, por que sino tendrían que juntar tus pedazos para enterrarte._

El que el mocoso no lo quisiera muerto después de todo lo que hizo le daba esperanzas al rubio por lo que no se daría por vencido, ya pudo ver que sus sentimientos por el mocoso no eran pasajeros quería a teito no solo su cuerpo si no también su corazón por lo que lucharía para obtenerlo si era preciso y mas ahora sabiendo que el castaño no le era totalmente indiferente le había respondido los besos y su toque excito al muchacho, el cuerpo del mocoso se estremecía con el contacto de su mano al igual que el cuando tocaba la piel de teito.

_-si quieres matarme hazlo!-_Frau miro a Mikhail seriamente-_pero te aviso que no me rendiré._

_-piensas que voy a dejarte inútil?-_se río sádicamente –_no voy a permitir que juegues con mi amo-_señalo con dejo de advertencia

_-yo nunca jugué con el-_ le grito rabioso Frau -_acaso te crees que me fue fácil darme cuenta que me gusta un mocoso, un hombre como yo que viví hasta ahora para las mujeres, verme arrastrado en el deseo por un mocoso escuálido y sin tetas Como el, es una afrenta a mi hombría, las mujeres con las que estado se reirían de mi._

_- cállate, pedazo de idiota!-_ le grito golpeándolo con una ramificación que salio de su mano, lo ultimo que dijo en verdad lo fastidio-_como te atreves a comparar a mi amo con las mujerzuelas a las que frecuentabas, mi amo es hermoso, es el baso mas hermoso en el que estado-_Mikhail se levanto de la cama acomodándose la ropa y se dispuso a salir –_será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación, pero te advierto que estaré vigilando tus movimientos de ahora en mas, aunque será mi amo quien decida con quien estar-_le dijo mientras se marchaba, rompiendo la puerta cerrada en el proceso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

_-maldito Mikhail!- _solo dijo Frau enojado-_será mejor que me de una ducha fría-_murmuro mientras iba al baño.

Teito despertó en su habitación no sabia como había llegado allí, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Frau le estaba quitando los pantalones y de golpe se oscureció todo, ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido empezó a ponerse colorado, mas tarde tendría que enfrentarse a Frau y preguntarle que había sucedido no creía que hubieran llegada a hacer otra cosa, su cuerpo no se sentía diferente para nada solo una calentura en la ingle, se sentó en la cama para poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos.

Primero estaba la confección de Mikage y su beso, toco sus labios con ojos tristes, no sabia que su amigo lo amaba de esa forma siempre creyó que lo de ellos era amor fraternal pero ahora debía darle una respuesta pero aun no lo tenia claro, pero lo que sucedió con Frau le dejo bien definido lo que era perderse en un beso, Frau hizo de su cuerpo lo que quiso sin poner el mínimo de resistencia, sus manos y su boca despertaron en el sensaciones totalmente desconocidas hasta el momento, siempre se había sentido nervioso ante la presencia del obispo rubio pero lo atribuía al enfrentamiento que tuvieron antes, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su corazón latía con fuerza no debido al miedo sino a otra cosa. Cuando recordó el beso hambriento que le dio toco sus labio inferior con su dedo y su cuerpo se estremeció por el recuerdo y el roce de su dedo y una ola de calor palpito en su ingle sintiendo dolor, coloco su mano y noto que su miembro estaba duro y pedía liberación, entonces recordó lo bien que se sintió con el toque que el rubio le propino en la zona, así que tomo con su mano su miembro y comenzó a tirar de el como lo había hecho el rubio, sin poder detener su imaginación pensó en Frau, en sus besos y en sus caricias, después de un rato de agarre fuerte llego gritando el nombre del rubio, algo que después le dio vergüenza , sudado y agitado como estaba se fue al baño a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le ayudara a poner en orden sus emociones, lamentablemente esta vez no podía ser Mikage ya formaba parte de la confusión, solo le quedaba los obispo Castor y Labrador y su nuevo amigo Hakuren, descarto de plano a castor sabia que si le contaba lo que hizo el rubio lo mataría, en cuanto a labrador era un hombre compasivo, el no lo juzgaría y seria una buena guía pero le daba vergüenza contarle lo que paso con Frau, así que solo quedaba Hakuren por lo que decidió hablar esa noche con el rubio pelilargo. Teito se sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió de repente

-_donde rayos estabas? Hace como dos horas que te estoy buscando!-_le dijo Hakuren enojado y cuando se acerco a teito lo golpeo en la cabeza _– anda vamos aun hay varias horas de sol para entrenar._

_-eh…si- _teito se levanto y fue tras Hakuren, cuando llegaron a la fuente, Mikage los esperaba sentado al lado de Razette, alzo la cabeza para mirar a teito y la bajo enseguida avergonzado, el castaño también bajo la cabeza sonrojado.

La practica transcurrió sin problemas tanto Hakuren como teito terminaron agotados pero satisfechos, el duro entrenamiento de castor había dado resultado el castaño había mejorado bastante aunque aun le faltaba tener un buen manejo del báculo si quería superar a Hakuren ya que su báculo era el doble de tamaño y peso que el de su compañero.

Cuando las campanas replicaron para anunciar la cena, los tres muchachos comenzaron a marchar al comedor despidiéndose de la sirena la cual se había divertido mucho en compañía de los chicos, cuando caminaban Mikage tomo el brazo del castaño y lo para mientras Hakuren siguió caminando sin notar que los otros dos se detuvieron, Mikage decidió hablar una vez que el rubio pelilargo no los podía oír

-_eh..Teito..yo quiero pedir disculpas por haberte besado sin consentimiento, pero no era para que te marcharas así-_murmuro el rubio mirando al piso-_yo no espero que respondas ahora, pero me gustaría saber tus sentimientos por mi y si tengo alguna esperanza de ser correspondido.._

_-yo…no..yo…-_teito no sabia que responder tenia un nudo en la garganta, por lo que Mikage suspiro y lo miro con ternura

-_piénsalo quieres y cuando tengas una respuesta dímela, sea cual fuera, aun si es un rechazo-_dijo con tristeza-_pero prefiero la verdad que ilusionarme en vano._

_- si..lo prometo-_ le respondió débilmente teito

-_bueno vamos o Hakuren se comerá nuestra comida por haberlo dejado solo-_dijo riendo mientras corría por el pasillo.

A teito le agradaba este Mikage alegre y despreocupado, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y salio corriendo tras el con una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: Frau/teito, castor/labrador, Mikage/teito (unilateral), Hakuren/Frau (unilateral), Mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo 6:**

Las nubes tapaban la luna y comenzaba amenazar en convertirse en tormenta, en su dormitorio se encontraban Hakuren y teito, el rubio leía un tomo de la biblia sobre la cama tratando de memorizar un par de versículos y el castaño estaba en su cama tomando valor para hablar con su compañero.

-_ne..Hakuren te puedo hacer una pregunta?_- comenzó teito nervioso

-_si dime-_ el rubio bajo el libro y se sentó en su cama mirando a el castaño

-_eh…tu sabes que se siente cuando te gusta una persona?_- teito se puso completamente rojo cuando lo dijo, expresar sus emociones nunca fue su fuerte, le había enseñado a cerrar su corazón aunque nunca lo logro completamente por lo que todo el asunto lo ponía nervioso y sudaba como si corriera una maratón.

Hakuren lo miro largo tiempo antes de responder-_no tengo experiencia en el amor, pero supongo que si te gusta alguien tu corazón late muy rápido, te pones muy nervioso a su alrededor y lo único que deseas es que esa persona no se aleje de ti- _respondió colorado lo que describió fueron sus propias emociones cada vez que Frau estaba cerca –_acaso te gusta alguien teito?, no me digas que tu y Mikage?..-_le pregunto de pronto cuando le cayo la ficha

-_NO!-_respondió teito sin pensar pero lo mejor seria contarle lo ocurrido y esperar que Hakuren lo ayude a poner sus emociones en orden.-_prométeme que lo que te voy a contar quedara entre nosotros_- Hakuren vio que teito estaba realmente desesperado

_-te lo prometo-_dijo el rubio

Teito suspiro y comenzó a contar lo que paso después de que el rubio los dejo en la torre pero lo corto en la parte que interrumpe Frau.

-_mmm…dime que sentiste cuando te beso?-_le pregunto Hakuren mirándolo a los ojos-_que fue lo que se te paso por la cabeza en ese momento?._

_-eh..solo me quede frío, en realidad no sentí nada solo un poco de lastima..creo..No entendía por que me estaba besando-_respondio observando al rubio que sonreia

_-bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta… no sentiste __nada__ si te gustara al menos tu cuerpo reaccionaria y lo mas seguro es que hubieras respondido al beso-_se rió de la cara confundida del castaño-_al menos es lo que pienso_

_-ósea que si esa persona te gusta tu cuerpo reaccionaria y querrías que te siga besando como si el tiempo no existiese?-_dijo el castaño con voz derrotada como si hubiera perdido una gran lucha.

_-Por que lo preguntas?-_Hakuren lo miro con suspicacia –_acaso hay otra persona?-_al ver la reacción de teito supo que había dado en el clavo, teito se puso rígido cuando Hakuren menciono otra posible persona

_-teito anda dime ya te prometí que no hablaría con nadie, puedes confiar en mi-_insistió Hakuren

_-si hay alguien mas…pero es mucho mas grande que yo-_con lo cual Hakuren abrió los ojos por que pudo entender que teito hablaba de un posible obispo_-están persona me confunde mucho..cuando estoy cerca no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso…el..el..me beso..-_confeso avergonzado-_pero su beso fue mucho..mucho más intenso y profundo que el de Mikage..cuando lo hizo al principio estaba nervioso, incomodo por que pensaba que no estaba bien pero no pude evitar que en el fondo me gustara y quisiera mas…luego me deje llevar y fue muy placentero…sentí ..sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba…y cuando..el..me ..toco..yo…yo me excite-_por la vergüenza apenas le salían las palabras de a poco incluso Hakuren se puso muy colorado, pero teito no pudo mencionar lo que siguió aun no estaba listo para compartir eso con otra persona-_solo quería que el siguiera besándome y que sus manos continuara con sus caricias._

_-teito te das cuenta que lo que me estas diciendo…te das cuenta de su significado?-_ el castaño solo negó con su cabeza, tenia un remolino en su cabeza y en su corazón estaba mareado por el hormigueo que sintió en el cuerpo por el recuerdo de lo vivido con el rubio.

-_significa que estas enamorado de esa persona-_le dijo mientras el castaño se golpeaba con la almohada

_-no no no, no puede ser, por que dios..por que me enamore justo de esa persona, hay que voy a hacer…voy a ir al infierno-_decía entre golpe y golpe

El rubio se rió ante la cómica situación-_oye teito me dirás quien es?..ya te dije que no lo comentare con nadie y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-_ el castaño solo miro desde una esquina de la almohada tenia todo la cara roja y dudaba, pero al final se decidió a hablar bajo la almohada y lo miro de frente

-_si ya lo se, es que es un poco difícil de admitir…esa..esa persona es..__**Frau.**_

Para Hakuren fue como si chocara de frente con un muro, el nunca hubiera pensado que de entre todos los obispos fuera precisamente el obispo Frau la verdad era que era guapo y sexy, pero la revelación lo sorprendió ya que teito y Frau cada vez que se veían solo discutían o mejor dicho el obispo Frau lo cargaba a teito por su tamaño y este se enojaba siempre, pensaba que la persona a la que el pequeño castaño se refería a el obispo Castor o al obispo Labrador que eran muy cercanos al castaño y dieron muchas muestras de que se preocupaban por el.

A Hakuren le dolió saber que teito estaba enamorado de Frau y muchísimo mas que este parecía corresponderle, el propio castaño le admitió que habían compartido besos y caricias y quizás algo mas que su compañero no quiso decir por pudor, el quería a teito el castaño era el primer amigo que tuvo, pero lo que sentía por el obispo Frau era muy fuerte y decidió declararse para ver si tenia una posibilidad de tener el corazón del enorme rubio lucharía contra teito, se sintió sucio y cobarde el castaño había sido sincero respecto a sus sentimientos y el solo no pudo admitirlo, no sabia como decirle a teito que el también estaba enamorado de Frau

_-buenas noches!-_le dijo el rubio con una voz un poco resentida no pudo evitar la rudeza.

-_buena..noches!-_respondió un poco sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su compañero. Se acostó y durmió mas tranquilo por haber podido poner en orden sus sentimientos ahora solo faltaba enfrentar a los dos rubios.

Frau no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, pero sabia que se había apresurado, habría tomado al mocoso sin dudarlo si Mikhail no lo hubiera interrumpido, forzando una situación que quizás teito no estaba preparado, por lo que le pidió a Castor que vigilara al mocoso por el resto del día mientras el se quedaba en su habitación a pensar cuales serian sus pasos a seguir de ahora en mas. Ya no podía negar que estaba enamorado del mocoso, solo ver que otro lo tocaba despertaba el monstruo de los celos se había convertido en un hombre posesivo, quería al mocoso solo para el.

A Frau nunca le importo sus funciones como obispo de hecho nunca quiso ser obispo, no le quedo otra que ir a la iglesia cuando todos sus amigos y familia murieron y el se convirtió en uno de los ghost, para ser preciso Zehel. Pero el no cedería sus sentimientos por ser obispo amaba al mocoso y no dejaría que la iglesia, ni el mocoso rubio o siquiera Mikhail intervengan en sus planes, menos ahora que sabia que el chico no era indiferente a las acciones del rubio, ni tampoco hubo rechazo cuando el rubio tomo el miembro del chico y lo masturbo, al contrario el mocoso siguió con su cadera el mismo ritmo que su mano, gimiendo lo que excito mucho mas al rubio, esa fue la primera vez que había tenido el miembro de otro hombre en su mano, aun le quedaba el hormigueo en la palma de su mano cuando tomo el ardiente miembro y lo froto hasta hacerlo llegar, se le hizo agua la boca solo de pensar que la mano caliente del mocoso le diera un agarre apretado a su miembro, un estremecimiento lo sacudió, quería tener a el mocoso no solo en su cama sino también en su vida.

Decidió darle hasta el día siguiente para volver a enfrentarlo por lo que decidió no ir a cenar al comedor

-_mañana no te me escaparas, mocoso!-_dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus revistas solo por costumbre.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado una llovizna suave cayo en la iglesia, por lo que los estudiantes se quedaron en la biblioteca, faltaba poco para el examen y los aspirantes iban de un lado al otro por los pasillos que contenían las estanterías.

Teito estaba sentado allí leyendo un libro que contenía la historia del reino de Raggs se sentía un poco solo ya que Hakuren había ido a ayudar a el obispo Castor a dar unas lecciones de religión a los niños del orfanato y Mikage se había marchado con el obispo Labrador a mandar una carta a su padre para pedirle permiso para quedarse unos días mas en la iglesia, le pidió que intercediera con el almirante oak para que este le pudiera dar unos días de licencia, cuando se canso de leer y de tener una sensación raro de ser observado se marcho de la biblioteca. Decidió caminar por debajo de la lluvia suave le gustaba sentir como esas pequeñas gotas caían en su rostro, cuando sintió una enorme sombra negra detrás suyo salto en forma instintiva girando en el proceso, vio que en frente de el había un muchacho pequeño de cabello rosa con un parche en su ojo derecho y una sonrisa diabólica

-_eres rápido, veamos si puedes defenderte ahora?-_y lanzo una norme bola de energia negra totalmente malefica. Teito aduras penas pudo esquivarlo con ayuda de su báculo pero el esfuerzo lo dejo jadeando.

-_y tu eres el portador del ojo?, creí que serias mas fuerte habiendo sido un esclavo de combate-_ y lo miro despectivamente

_-quien eres tu?, por que me atacas?-_le pregunto el exhausto muchacho

_- son ordenes, debo llevarte conmigo y si eres inteligente te conviene obedecer si no quieres que algo malo le ocurra a tus amigos-_ dijo con una sonrisa

-_ordenes?, ordenes de quien?, que le hiciste a mis amigos?-_teito estaba muy preocupado no sabia si lo que dijo el chico es verdad o solo lo quería asustar, a lo que solo se rió con maldad

-_si quieres saber, entrégate-_y lo miro divertido

-_**no!**_-grito teito y el chico dejo de sonreír por la respuesta

-_entonces lo lamentaras!-_ y lanzo un ataque diez veces mas poderoso que el anterior, y la barrera defensiva de teito comenzó a quebrase y cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de tocar a teito, Frau apareció con una enorme guadaña.

-_oí mocoso no luches solo-_dijo Frau enojado, pero teito solo miraba la enorme arma que parecía tener vida propia ya que movía los colmillos y lanzaba de tanto en tanto gruñidos.

-_que rayos es eso?-_ mirando fijamente la guadaña que quería acercarse a el pero Frau se lo impidió.

-_puedes verla?-_ Frau lo miro extrañado pero Luego recordó que era el portador del ojo y seria capaz de ver muchas cosas que otros no podían

-_tu…miserable bastardo como te atreves a usar la guadaña de verloren..sucio fantasma-_ grito rabioso el chico de pelo rosa –_maldito Zehel…te matare y le llevare su guadaña a Ayanami-sama..maldito._

_-inténtalo pequeño mocoso, a ver si puedes-_ Frau se mofo del chico-_no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a teito._

_-Guadaña de Verloren?, Zehel? –_la cabeza de teito daba vueltas, el chico acusaba a Frau de tener el arma del dios de la muerte y llamo Zehel a Frau, ese era el nombre de unos de los 7 ghost –_será posible que Frau sea un dios?...__**imposible-**_ fue la respuesta contundente de su cabeza una persona tan pervertida como el no podía ser un dios.

Teito observo la lucha de estos dos contrincantes formidables, a pesar de que Frau era mucho mas alto y fuerte, el chico dio muestras de ser un contrincante de cuidado, pero para mala suerte de el la lucha ya estaba definida, a pesar que el niño era fuerte, Frau lo era mucho mas, los ataque del chico comenzaron a decaer en precisión y potencia se notaba que estaba agotado en cambio Frau estaba fresco y podía seguir luchando un buen rato mas, al chico de pelo rosa solo podía gruñir de impotencia sabia que no podría llevarse al objetivo eso lo enfurecía si su compañero hubiera estado con el quizás lo hubieran logrado pero el tenia otra misión que estaba seguro que la había llevado a cabo sin problemas, pero el ahora estaba agotado y no podía seguir luchando mas y caer prisionero en la manos de los ghost era peor que no llevar a cabo su misión, por lo que decidió juntar toda la energía que le quedaba para poder huir, por lo que formo una enorme esfera de energía oscura sabia que Zehel no lo dejaría huir así que decidió distraerlo para escapar por lo que decidió desquitarse con el castaño, lanzo la energía a Zehel quien se preparo para cortarla en dos pero antes de que llegara al rubio la desvío para atacar al castaño que estaba a un costado, el rubio enloqueció cuando vio que la energía cambio de dirección y se dirigió al castaño-_TEITO!-_grito desesperado mientras corrió hacia el.

Teito pudo evitar ser golpeado de lleno por la esfera, pero no pudo escapar de la explosión que se dio cuando esta toco la pared del pasillo, lo que provoco que el castaño sea lanzado varios metros y ser golpeado por los escombros que volaron sin dirección, uno de los cuales le dio de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

Frau corrió al castaño pero no logro evitar que sea golpeado, ya a su lado vio como se extendía una mancha de sangre en las baldosas.

-_oí mocoso…despierta-_lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo y ante la falta de respuesta el pánico se apodero de el-_teito…teito..despierta…por favor…despierta de una vez..por amor a dios teito no me hagas esto…despierta-_cuando se movió y gruño de dolor Frau pudo respirar tranquilo, lo llevo al hospital de la iglesia sin demora

Cuando teito abrió sus ojos vio que se encontraba en una habitación extraña, esto lo inquieto un poco y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse una mano fría lo detuvo

-_tsh..mocoso quédate quieto, tuviste un corte feo en la cabeza y perdiste mucha sangre-_Frau lo miraba con preocupación – _el medico dijo que tenias que hacer reposos hasta mañana-_el rubio estaba sentado en la cama a su lado mirándolo, no llevaba las ropas de obispo sino un chaqueta negra que dejaba al descubierto su tonificado pecho, algo que puso muy nervioso a teito por le nacieron ganas de acariciarlo, no sabia que hacer o decir se sentía incomodo junto al hombre que amaba y con el cual el día anterior tuvo un encuentro intimo muy intenso.

_-mmm…cuanto tiempo estuve dormido-_pregunto el castaño tratando de calmar el temblor de sus manos.

-_unas 6 hs._- le contesto mirando como el castaño trataba en vano de controlar sus manos, también le resulto divertido ver como este se sonrojaba, lo hacia ver adorable.

-_que tantas?, debo irme seguro que Hakuren se pregunta donde estoy además Mikage debe estar por regresar y no quiero que se preocupe-_ quiso levantarse pero nuevamente Frau lo detuvo pero esta vez tomo sus brazos y los fijo en la cama con sus musculosos brazos y acerco su cara a la del castaño

-_te importa mucho que tu amigo no se preocupe y te encuentre?-_Frau estaba enojado y no pudo ocultarlo-_acaso Mikage es tan importante para ti?-_y lo miro fijamente

-_Mikage es mi amigo!-_aclaro nervioso no quería que lo malinterpretara

-_solo tu amigo? O hay algo mas?-_Frau estaba tan cerca de su rostro y sus ojos lo miraban tan intensamente que no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo-_dime la verdad teito te gusta Mikage?-_la pregunta de Frau lo sorprendió y la respuesta salio de sus labios antes de pensarlo.

_-NO!, a mi me gusta otra persona-_cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubrió la cara con las sabanas.

-_ah..si?-_los ojos azules brillaron y sus labios se ampliaron en una sonrisa, tomo la sabana y la quito de su rostro, y se acerco tanto que sus narices se tocaban –_y quien es esa persona?-_pero el rubio no espero respuesta alguna tomo los labios del castaño con los suyos y lo beso apasionadamente, parando brevemente para respirar.

A teito le costo mucho tiempo poder responder a los intensos besos que le daba el rubio pero nunca fue mas a allá de su boca dejando que la lengua de Frau invadiera por completo la suya, las manos del rubio se colaron por debajo de la camisa del castaño acariciando la pálida piel, rozando los pezones con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo estremecer al castaño, cuando abandono la boca del muchacho fue bajando colocando pequeños besos a su paso y abriendo por completo la camisa de teito su lengua recorrió la piel recién expuesta quedándose un buen rato sobre los pezones, girando su lengua alrededor y luego chupandolos dejando la zona totalmente sensible y sus pezones rojos y erectos, haciendo que cada toque que le daba a teito este gimiera de placer.

Ver a teito tan excitado y gimiendo de placer lo estimulaba demasiado pudo sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar, nublado de deseo puso su mano por dentro de los pantalones del castaño y acaricio con suavidad el miembro del chico, mientras lo besaba profundamente ahogando las débiles protestas de este cuando comenzó a tirar duro del miembro de teito no pudo evitar los fuertes gemidos de teito, asi que entrelazo su lengua con la del castaño para que no los escucharan, como la posición no le resultaba cómoda tomo al muchacho y lo coloco en su regazo haciendo que teito lo rodeara con sus piernas manteniéndolo junto a el con un fuerte apriete de sus brazos. Teito podía sentir el bulto apretado en la ingle del rubio, deseaba seguir adelante pero tenia un poco de miedo por lo que vendría después, todo su cuerpo vibraba por el toque del rubio, mientras que con una mano frotaba su miembro endurecido con la otra le acariciaba todo el largo de la espalda para terminar en su trasero que manoseaba con muchas ganas, la boca y la lengua rondaban su cuello y pecho estimulando así todo su cuerpo, teito no sabia que hacer con sus manos todo esto era nuevo para el así que rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y entrelazo sus dedos en los cabellos color oro, fragancia que despedía Frau era tan dulce que lo mareaba, estaba perdiendo la conciencia el rubio frotaba miembro de teito contra el bulto endureció de su pantalón y les daban punzadas de placer, Frau ya no podía mas necesitaba descargarse, pero cuando quiso avanzar mas fue parado en seco por Mikhail.

-_no te dejare seguir mas allá, maldito!-_los orbes rojos lo miraban con desprecio-_mi amo aun no esta listo para recibirte-_ y se soltó de los brazos del rubio acostándose nuevamente en la cama y acomodándose la ropa, pero Frau no pudo protestar por que escucho como unos pasos se acercaban corriendo, se paro de la cama tratando de calmarse cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a un jadeante Mikage que cuando logro recuperar el aliento se lanzo a la cama para tratar de abrazar a teito pero fue parado en seco por la mano de Mikhail , cuando Mikage lo miro mejor pudo apreciar unos ojos rojos que lo miraba evaluándolo un poco despectivamente y no los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que amaba tanto

-_no toques a mi amo tan alegremente!-_le dijo Mikhail, el ángel pudo notar como el muchacho también tenia intensiones amorosa con su amo pero a diferencia del rubio su amo no le correspondía de la misma manera, muy a su pesar su amo se enamoro perdidamente del ghost Zehel, hubiera preferido a Profe pero el no podía cambiar los sentimientos puros de las personas

_-quien eres?-_Mikage lo miro confundido volteando su mirada de teito a Frau y viceversa

-_no es de tu incumbencia-_ dijo Mikhail fastidiado-_ahora retírate y llévate al bastardo de zeh..-_callo un segundo y luego continúo-_llévate al bastardo que esta allí-_señalandoal rubio que lo miro con bronca.

Frau ya estaba de mal humor, no solo lo paro otra vez dejándolo ansioso, sino que siempre lo insultaba, solo mejoro su humor el hacho que Mikage también fue rechazado al igual que el, decidió no provocar mas al ángel así que tomo el hombro del mocoso rubio

-_vamos el mocoso necesita hacer reposo-_ y se llevo al confundido Mikage a afuera, mientras que Mikhail se recostó colocándose las sabanas encima sonriendo por haberse librado de los dos rubios rápidamente, aunque estaba seguro que el infeliz de Zehel no se rendiría fácilmente y volvería nuevamente, por lo que se dispuso a dormir y reponer las fuerzas de su amo antes de que vuelva el rubio fastidioso.

-_quien rayos se cree que es?-_Mikage estaba indignado, frau se rió del enojo del chico al menos no era el único que le molestaba la arrogancia del ángel –_usted lo conoce Frau-san? _

_-si..es el arcángel Mikhail, protector de reino de Raggs y no te preocupes es así con todos, salvo con su amo aunque tampoco es así con Labrador_-se dijo a si mismo enojado le molestaba que labrador se llevara bien con el maldito ángel gracias a dios que lab amaba a castor por que sino habría tenido un fuerte adversario-_bueno aquí te dejo, mañana podrás ver a teito tenemos que ser cuidadosos por si hay mas militares infiltrados-_ le explico al mocoso rubio

Frau se quedo inmóvil mientras veía como Mikage se marchaba, luego volvió sobre sus pasos y entro nuevamente en la habitación, se sentó a los pies de la cama viendo como dormía pacíficamente el castaño, se sobresalto cuando unos golpes tocaron la puerta creyó que Mikage había vuelto pero los que entraron fueron Labrador y castor

_-creímos que tendrías hambre-_ comento el obispo pequeño, mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mano de Frau –_te perdiste la cena por cuidar de teito._

_-um..gracias!-_y comenzó a comer no es que estaba hambriento, no al menos de comida pero lo mantenía ocupado.

-_eh..Frau debemos hablar contigo-_dijo labrador seriamente, Frau miro a labrador y vio que su rostro estaba sombrío algo que le preocupo a el rubio por que seria algo muy malo para dejar así a Labrador, así que se levanto dejando la bandeja en la mesa de luz

-_que pasa Lab?, escúpelo de una vez-_ pregunto nervioso.

_-este…-_labrador miro a castor que asistió con la cabeza –_Bastien esta muerto _

Frau quedo en shock, se sintió sin aire por lo que tuvo que sentarse para no caer redondo al suelo, no lo podía creer a pesar de lo que había hecho y que quisiera llevarse a teito lejos de el aun quería en su corazón a ese hombre

-_como..como fue? Que le paso?-_le costaba creer esta realidad

_- el fue asesinado-_ murmuro en voz baja labrador

-_queee?-_el rubio no podía entender lo que pasaba

-_fue cuando trataron de llevarse a teito-_castor lo miro_- mientras que uno se llevaba a teito el otro silenciaba a Bastien, fue asesinado por sus antiguos camaradas, para que no hable._

Frau estaba furioso los militares le habían quitado todo a su familia los piratas del aire y ahora a Bastien, también trataban de llevarse a la única persona de la que se enamoro quien ahora estaba herido por culpa de ellos, comenzó a temblar de rabia los quería muertos por las vidas que se llevaron lejos de el y por la única vida que le quedaba para amar, no dejaría que se llevaran a el mocoso aun si el era un obispo mataría a todo aquel que quiera alejar a teito de el.

-_Frau cálmate!, no lograras nada enloqueciendo-_le pidió labrador al rubio

-_estoy bien, solo..solo necesito un tiempo para pensar y asimilar la noticia, por eso les pido que me dejen solo un rato-_y el rubio coloco sus manos en la cabeza .

_-…Frau hay algo mas –_castor lo miro preocupado no sabia si seguir adelante o no

_-dilo de una vez, cuatro ojos!, no puede ser peor que saber que tu mentor acaba de ser asesinado-_dijo con voz cansada quería estar solo para pasar el duelo como pudiera.

-_se trata de teito _– Castor vio como el rubio se puso rígido

-_que pasa con teito?-_hablo con pánico en la voz, y sus ojos dejaron ver su miedo todo lo que pudiera afectar a teito lo aterraba, pero castor debía decirle la verdad.

-_antes de morir Bastien te mando unas palabras _–se paro para tomar valor –_dijo que Ayanami no dejaría de cazar a teito por lo que el chico tenia escondido adentro-_pero Frau lo miro confundido

-_eso ya lo se!, quieren a teito por el ojo-_pero vio como sus amigos intercambiaban miradas-_que paso?_

_-nosotros también pensamos lo mismo, pero Bastien solo se rió, dijo que no solo el ojo es importante, que el chico era importante y peligros, pero también nos advirtió que no solo los militares están detrás de el, sino también alguien importante de la iglesia-_concluyo castor

-_alguien importante, quien?-_pregunto Frau alterado

-_no sabemos a ciencia cierta pero con castor creemos que es el papa, no te olvides que el mantenía oculto la mitad del ojo y ni a nosotros los ghost nos lo dijo-_ y labrador miro al muchacho dormido sintiendo pena por el

-_el papa?, acaso crees que nos esta traicionando?-_ Frau apoyo una mano sobre la pierna del castaño, a cada instante se complicaba mas las cosas, ahora tendría que cuidar al mocoso no solo de los militares sino también de la iglesia- _cuando vuelve el papa?_

_-el papa volverá dos días después del examen, así que tenemos tiempo para pensar que vamos a hacer de ahora en mas- _explico castor sentándose en frente de Frau- pero el verdadero problema es averiguar que quiso decir Bastien con eso de que teito lleva algo oculto y es peligroso y dejo bien en claro que no era el ojo,_ acaso hay otra cosa peligrosa además de los ojos-_suspiro tratando de pensar, Frau lo miraba aturdido sin saber que decir.

-_si..si la hay-_ la débil voz los sobresalto, y miraron a teito que estaba mirándolos con ojos tristes

-_teito estabas despierto? Escuchaste todo?-_ pregunto labrador y teito asistió con la cabeza

-_si escuche todo, solo estaba recostado pero no dormía-_ sus ojos verdes miraron las sabanas estaba muy avergonzado por lo que hizo, se entristeció mucho por la muerte de alguien importante para Frau aun si era un enemigo.

_-dime teito, que sabes sobre lo que dijo Bastien-_ pregunto castor interesado, pero teito sentía también la mirada intensa de Frau sobre el

-_yo lo se…ya recuerdo todo, cuando el ojo se unió mis recuerdos volvieron-_dijo con dolor-_sobre todo lo que paso antes de estallar la guerra, fue mi culpa… por mi culpa se inicio la guerra de Raggs _–dijo llorando, dejando paralizados a los tres obispos.

-_no teito, no fue tu culpa-_dijo castor-_el inicio de la guerra fue debido a que Fea Kreuz se robo ala caja de Pandora, ocultándose en el reino de Raggs _

_-NO!, eso no es verdad-_los ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas-_padre nunca se robo la caja de Pandora._

_-explícate teito no te entendemos-_ le pidió con ternura Labrador.

-_el padre Fea Kreuz o mejor dicho mi tío solo quiso que el papa no despertara el cuerpo de Verloren, por eso se llevo la caja a Raggs-_ les dijo con mucho dolor el castaño el pasado lo atormentaba, pero al los obispos la revelación de que Kreuz era tío de teito los tomo por sorpresa.

_-Tu tío?-_ dijo castor sin poder creer, sabia que había algo raro entre Kreuz y el reino de Raggs, pero jamás pensó que seria uno de los príncipes del reino-_pero…-_labrador lo detuvo de seguir

-_prosigue teito..-_le pidió labrador con un semblante muy serio

-_mi tío detuvo al papa y se llevo la caja a Raggs para que sea sellada por Mikhail, fue cuando el papa lo acuso de traición y luego se declaro la guerra, des…destruyendo el reino de Raggs-_las lagrimas caían sin parar los recuerdos abrumaban a teito.

-_pero hay algo que no entiendo, que tienes que ver tu en todo esto?-_Frau acaricio las mejillas de teito sin preocuparse si los otros obispos estaba delante, le dolía verlo sufrir.

-_si yo tampoco entiendo, la caja y el ojo desaparecieron estos diez años, ahora sabemos que fue del ojo, pero no de la caja-_reflexiono castor mirando a teito como si algo se le estuviera ocurriendo pero tenia miedo de decirlo en voz alta, miro a labrador y vio que sus ojos estaban dolidos y entonces supo que los que estaba pensando era correcto pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

_- dime teito, tu sabes donde esta la caja de Pandora?-_cuando el chico asistió, entonces supo que esto seria muy difícil para su amigo.

_-que? tu lo sabes?- _pregunto sorprendido Frau –_donde esta?_

Teito levanto lentamente la cara y miro a los ojos azules que amaba con una mirada llena de dolor –_esta frente a ti!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una historia hombre x hombre si no te gusta no la leas**

**Los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara.**

**Parejas: Frau/teito, castor/labrador, Mikage/teito (unilateral), Hakuren/Frau (unilateral), Mikage/shuri, etc.**

**Capitulo 7:**

Fue como si una montaña le hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, Frau no podía reaccionar.

_-no es posible!-_dijo mientras tomaba los brazos del castaño con sus grandes manos, dejando sus huellas en la pálida piel del muchacho- _mocoso déjate de juegos!-_ lo miro con ojos desesperados, pero los hermosos orbes verdes solo miraban para abajo, luego miro a sus amigos en busca de apoyo, para que le digan que todo era mentira, pero tampoco lo miraron a los ojos. Entonces supo que era cierto, el dolor le atravesó todo su ser por que la verdad era que la caja de Pandora debía ser sellada o destruida.

-_no voy a dejar que nadie te toque, te lo juro-_mientras lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente, teito se lo agradeció, se sentía seguro en sus brazos.

_-como es posible? Es sabido que cuando se le da un alma a la caja esta despierta, por que teito esta aquí todavía?-_se preguntaba castor mas que nada para si mismo

_-es por el ojo_-contesto teito aunque un poco ahogado por el abrazo del rubio, y comenzó a relatarles todo los sucedido una vez que termino espero a que le hicieran preguntas pero ni castor ni labrador preguntaron nada solo se quedaron en silencio, el rubio solo acariciaba la espalda del castaño, las verdad es que la explicación había sido tan detallada que no les quedo pregunta alguna, solo quedaba asimilar la noticia y ver que harían después, por lo que se despidieron de teito.

Pero antes de marcharse teito los paro.

-_ustedes son parte de los 7 ghost?-_ pregunto seriamente, pero la pregunta desencajo a Castor que no esperaba que teito supiera.

-_como lo sabes?-_le pregunto recelosos, quizás Mikhail le hablo de ellos.

-_se lo escuche decir al muchacho que me ataco, llamo a Frau por el nombre de Zehel_- le confeso el chico

Pero antes de que castor diga algo o lo niegue el que hablo fue labrador

-_si somos ghost, yo soy Profe!-_le dijo con una sonrisa y miro a castor que estaba por protestar-_el nos confeso su secreto, me parece justo que le digamos el nuestro-_le dijo tranquilamente y castor lo miro y suspiro.

-_esta bien! tienes razón creo que el lo mas justo, yo soy Fest!-_le dijo el pelirrojo y luego marcharon dejaron la puerta abierta para que el rubio que quedo rezagado marche después, pero Frau no tenia intenciones de irse y se quedo allí abrazando al castaño con un agarre fuerte temía que si lo soltase este desaparecería de su vida, por que cada día que pasaba parecía complicarse mas todo.

-_mmm…Frau…puedes soltarme un poco no puedo respirar bien!-_le dijo un medio ahogado castaño desde el pecho.

El rubio soltó un poco su agarre, pero cuando vio que teito se iba a alejar Frau lo arrastro hasta ponerlo sentado en su regazo, las piernas del castaño colgaban a los lados las del rubio y su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el tonificado pecho de Frau, quien coloco su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y desde ahí le dijo-_ahora puedes respirar!-_ y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombro, luego alzo el rostro del castaño y lo beso con dulzura, mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico, su lengua recorría sin prisa todo los rincones de la boca de teito y cada tanto entrelazaba su lengua con la lengua inexperta del castaño, cuando soltaba su boca para respirar volvía lamiendo los labios inferiores y también mordisqueándolos para tener nuevamente acceso a la dulce boca del castaño, la boca de teito era su una fuente de placer ya que Mikhail le negaba el acceso a otras, por lo que su lengua fue lo único que pudo penetrar en el castaño, así que arrasaba con todo cada vez que lo hacia, el solo pensar que pudiera poner otra cosa dentro de esa boca, lo erotizaba demasiado, pero aun era pronto apenas podía responder a los besos que poner algo mas grande y duro que su lengua seria un desastre y no quería forzarlo para lo que no estaba preparado. Así que por ahora debía conformarse con besos y caricias, quizás en algún momento tendría un mimo con las pequeñas manos, pero primero debía enseñarle por que en cuestión del sexo teito era como un bebe, así que mientras lo besaba su mano bajo hasta su ombligo y se introdujo dentro del pantalón, y tomo con su amplia mano el miembro del chico frotándolo con su mano cerrada sobre el mismo a un ritmo lento en un principio luego aumento la velocidad, teito gemía con su boca abierta y con una mano se aferraba al hombro del rubio y con la otra tomaba la mano que tenia su miembro arqueando su espalda sobre el pecho de Frau, el rubio descendió su cabeza para besar al jadeante castaño y acallar un poco los eróticos gemidos que lo estaban excitando demasiado. El castaño llego gritando el nombre del rubio, estaba un poco mareado pero su cuerpo ardía en deseo de seguir adelante y con ojos vidriosos miro al rubio quien iba a volver a besarlo cuando algo lo detuvo y miro a la puerta con ojos entrecerrados.

_-que pasa?-_pregunto teito con apenas un hilo de voz, tratando de recuperarse.

-_nada, no te preocupes, solo descansa un poco-_ le dijo con dulzura después de darle otro beso profundo pero no tan intenso como los anteriores, quería seguir pero sabia que no estaba en condiciones para nada mas y además Mikhail no se lo permitiría, así que después de un para de besos mas lo dejo en la cama y lo cubrió con la manta.

_-duerme!, así mañana te sentirás mejor-_le dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en la cabecera de la cama.

-_oye Frau!..te puedo preguntar algo?-_ le pregunto con duda el castaño

-_si, que es?-_ y el rubio miro a su lado donde estaba el castaño acostado.

-_por que no siento el latido de tu corazón?, que son en realidad los ghost?-_le pregunto con tristeza el castaño desde que lo abrazo pudo sentir extrañado la falta de sonido del corazón del rubio, se dijo a si mismo que estaba equivocado pero en el fondo sabia que los ghost no eran personas comunes acaso no había leído en los libros que eran enviados de dios, necesitaba saber la verdad por mas dura que fuera, necesitaba saber de quien se había enamorado.

El rubio rehúyo de los ojos esmeraldas no sabia que contestar tenia miedo de que si teito sabia la verdad el se alejaría de que no lo quisiese mas, pero tampoco quería mentir ser un ghost era una carga muy pesada y siempre quiso que alguien la compartiera con el, para así hacerla mas soportable, quizás esa persona era teito, acaso el castaño no pasaba por lo mismo soportar un duro destino?.

-_dime Frau la verdad, yo estaré aquí contigo no me importa que tan duro sea!-_y el rubio lo miro con amor, y se les fueron todas las dudas, suspiro y comenzó a contarle que eran y que misión tenían los ghost, y también como se convertían en uno, fue ahí donde teito lloro, el saber que se había enamorado de un hombre que ya había muerto hace tiempo le dolió, pero no se alejaría teito estaba muy enamorado y quería estar con el rubio a pesar de todo, por eso lo abrazo y lloro desconsoladamente en el pecho de Frau, hasta que se quedo dormido, Frau quien con alegría vio como su mocoso no solo no se asusto sino que sufrió y le dijo que no se marcharía de su lado, acaricio su cabeza todo el rato que el castaño lloro cuando se durmió lo deposito en la cama y lo abrigo y antes de irse beso muchas veces su cabeza y agradeció su amor incondicional.

Cuando Hakuren regreso se entero de lo sucedido quiso ver a teito pero el obispo castor se lo impidió, por lo que regreso a su habitación mal humorado, lo mismo ocurrió con Mikage pero este desobedeció a castor y fue de todas formas pero cuando Mikhail lo hecho se fue a la habitación de su amigo para hablar con Hakuren de lo sucedido debía desquitarse la bronca de ser maltratado por el ángel, fue entonces que de boca de Mikage, Hakuren se entero que el obispo Frau fue quien salvo a teito y que se quedo cuidándolo todo ese tiempo, sintió celos y envidia por las atenciones que el rubio le daba a su pequeño compañero, el también quería objeto de la atenciones de ese obispo, se maldijo por no haber sido sincero con teito y de contarle que el también estaba enamorado de Frau, por lo que se decidió después de que Mikage se fue, Hakuren se dirigió al hospital a toda prisa, pero cuando escucho la voz de castor en el pasillo de izquierda busco rápidamente un escondite y espero a que los obispos se marcharan para volver a salir, cuando salio se dirigió con mas cuidado para evitar ser descubierto, el pasillo estaba desierto pero se oían sonidos que salían de un cuarto abierto, se acerco con cuidado y pudo apreciar que los sonidos eran de teito, no sabia por que pero su cuerpo quedo petrificado con las uñas clavadas en la palma de la mano lastimándolo, cuando escucho que teito grito el nombre del rubio no pudo aguantar mas y asomo la cabeza por la puerta. El obispo estaba sentado en la cama y encima suyo se encontraba teito, las piernas del castaño caían a cada lado de las del rubio, teito estaba recostado sobre el ancho pecho con la cabeza hacia arriba y su nuca sobre el hombro del rubio que lo miraba con amor, mientras con una mano acariciaba el pequeño pecho expuesto y sudoroso y la otra mano la tenia metida dentro del pantalón del castaño, Hakuren pudo ver como lo seguía acariciando aun después de haber llegado, eso fue lo único que pudo ver ya que no pudo mas con su dolor y salio corriendo, se prometió a si mismo que mañana se declararía al obispo Frau y trataría de seducirlo, el también quería que el rubio lo ame y lo toque como lo hacia con teito

Hakuren paso la mañana en sus tareas diarias, deseando que el tiempo pase rápido para esa tarde ir a enfrentar al rubio antes que teito salga del hospital, por que se había enterado que no podría salir antes de la tarde por que el medico le pidió que se quede hasta hacerle todos los estudios. Mikage tampoco estaba allí se comprometió a ayudar a las hermanas para poner en condiciones un deposito en el cual querían hacer un salón de juegos para los niños huérfanos.

Cuando Hakuren se libro de todas sus ocupaciones fue directo a la habitación de Frau, respiro hondo para tomar valor y toco la puerta, cuando esta se abrió Faur lo miro con cautela.

_-que necesitas mocoso?-_pregunto un poco intrigado

-_necesito hablar con usted-_le dijo Hakuren con firmeza, Frau abrió la puerta y dejo entrar al muchacho luego se fue a sentar a el ataúd

_-bueno habla! Soy todo oídos-_le dijo cuando este se negó a sentarse

-_me gustas!-_la voz salio débil, Hakuren estaba nervioso era la primera vez que se confesaba.

-_eh?-_Frau creyó haber oído mal.

-_que estoy enamorado de usted!-_ dijo pero esta vez con mas seguridad, Frau tomo un momento para asimilar la noticia, por un momento se sintió halagado, el muchacho era guapo aunque un poco narcisista, pero el ya tenia a teito en su corazón

-_lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo-_su voz fue suave no quería herirlo mas por ser brusco

-_por que?...-_pregunto con rabia, a lo que Frau solo levanto las cejas no comprendía lo que quería preguntar, por lo que Hakuren fue mas preciso-_por que teito?_

_-como sabes lo de teito?_- pregunto receloso hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza-_fuiste tu el que nos vio ayer, no?-_el muchacho asistió con lagrimas en los ojos, por lo que lo miro y le contesto con la verdad

-_por que me preguntas?, no sabría decirte, solo sucedió esas cosas no se planean ni se pueden evitar-_dijo con calma

_-cosas..que cosas?-_pregunto dolido, pero ya sabia de antemano la respuesta

-_amar..enamorarse perdidamente de alguien!-_Frau lo miro y fue totalmente sincero con el dolido muchacho- _amar a teito y solo desear que sea mío y de nadie mas, es algo que no busque, solo sucedió._

_-podrías amarme a mi también aunque sea solo como segunda opción?-_pregunto desesperado, quería una esperanza-_podría ser tu amante secreto, teito no se enteraría solo quiero que me ames y me toques como a teito!_

Frau se quedo en silencio la pregunta lo dejo en shock, jamás pensó que le ofrecerían algo parecido, la oferta paso por su mente perversa con deseos de concretarla, estaba frustrado sexualmente por culpa de Mikhail y el mocoso rubio podría ser una buena opción para sacarse las ganas pero luego pensó en teito, el no podría hacerle algo así de solo pensar que el castaño se enterara, el mocoso se iría de la iglesia y lo perdería para siempre, el no verlo nunca mas lo enloquecía. Hakuren tomo el silencio como señal de duda y decidió arriesgar todo por esta ultima oportunidad, así que se lanzo hacia el obispo lo abrazo y beso.

Teito estuvo todo el día en la cama, el medico no lo dejo marchar hasta la tarde, por lo que como estaba aburrido comenzó a recordar todo desde que vino a la iglesia, sobre todo lo de Frau, record todas las veces que estuvieron juntos pero siempre le intrigo por que no podía recordar, se desmayaba y cuando despertaba se encontraba en su habitación o lejos de Frau, comenzó a pensar que quizás Mikhail estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo y decidiendo por el, así que decidió hablar con el ángel y saber la verdad de lo sucedido.

_-Mikhail!-_dijo teito y vio como la esfera en su mano apareció pero la voz resonó en su cabeza

-_hola amo! Al fin nos conocemos-_comento la voz grave en su cabeza-_deseas algo de mi?_

_-mmm..si primero darte las gracias por siempre cuidar de mi!-_y sintió como sus propios brazos abrazaban su cuerpo.-_y después preguntarte si eres tu quien esta interfiriendo en mi relación con Frau?_- sintió como el ángel dudaba en contestar-_por favor Mikhail necesito saber la verdad?_

_-si amo..fui yo quien siempre paro a Zehel de seguir adelante!-_confeso

_-por que?-_le pregunto el castaño dolido

_-por que aun no estas listo amo!, si tienes tu primera vez con el terminaras lastimado su cuerpo es mucho mas grande que el tuyo-_le dijo preocupado el ángel, el castaño se puso completamente rojo por lo que dijo

_-yo se que no va a ser fácil, entiendo que te preocupes, pero quiero ser yo quien decida eso!, por favor prométeme que no lo harás otra vez!, promete que no pararas a Frau otra vez a menos que yo te lo pida!, anda Mikhail prométemelo!-_le suplico el castaño

-_esta bien amo no volveré a interferir a menos que usted me lo pida-_le dijo un poco triste

-_gracias!-_feliz beso el ojo como agradecimiento-_gracias por todo!_

_-amo!, yo siempre estaré con usted-_dijo con felicidad el ángel, su amo era un ser adorable y volvió a dormir.

Teito se levanto y decidió marcharse antes que el medico venga, quería ver a Frau y uso como escusa un libro que las hermanas le dejaron pensando que el rubio estaría allí, pero cuando se iba a ir llevándose el libro, el les dijo que se lo dejen que el se lo llevaría y así podría verlo, por lo que feliz marcho por el pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio pero cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta escucho voces dentro, se acerco con cuidado y vio que la puerta estaba abierta pudo ver dentro de la habitación a Hakuren y a Frau, pudo ver como Hakuren parecía sufrir y estaba llorando pero de golpe vio como este se avalazo a Frau y con horror vio como lo abrazo y lo beso de improviso, el shock hizo que el libro se le resbalara de las manos.

Teito corrió desesperado sin fijarse hacia donde iba solo cuando se detuvo pudo apreciar en donde estaba, como el día era muy lindo la biblioteca estaba vacía los estudiantes estaban estudiando por los jardines o en sus habitaciones, el castaño fue a un rincón alejado de la misma y se apoyo en las estanterías mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse del sitio en donde encontró a Hakuren abrazando y besando a Frau, ninguno de los dos percibió su presencia hasta que un golpe seco los hizo girar a la puerta en donde el castaño estaba parado, sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros por la rabia y el dolor, se agacho para tomar el libro que se le resbalo de la mano, murmuro una disculpa y salio corriendo dejando a los rubios paralizados. Ahora que había recuperado el aliento se sentó en el suelo frío y duro de la biblioteca apoyando su espalda en la madera que sostenía los estantes con los libros, flexiono sus piernas sobre su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos lo mas fuerte que pudo y dando riendas sueltas a su dolor lloro desconsoladamente, se sentía herido como si un puñal se le hubiese clavado en el corazón y lo perforara lentamente no dejándolo respirar, estaba acostumbrado a que lo lastimen físicamente pero esta era la primera vez que lo lastimaron emocionalmente, se sentía traicionado y estafado por dos personas a las que quería y confiaba, aunque el cariño que profesaba por cada uno era distinto, se había enamorado profundamente del obispo pervertido y consideraba a Hakuren su amigo por eso le dolió tanto lo que vio, a pesar de que la iniciativa la tomo Hakuren Frau no lo detuvo enseguida si no fuera por que se le cayo el libro, se pregunto que hubiera pasado, Habrían detenido el besos o seguirían adelante?, la duda tomo el corazón del castaño destrozando su alma, se quedo dormido mientras el dolor y la oscuridad se lo comían de a poco.

Cuando Hakuren giro para encontrase frente a frente con teito, la culpa lo paralizo, nunca había sido honesto sobre sus sentimientos por el obispo, el había escuchado a teito hablar sobre lo que le pasaba con Frau, pero no se atrevió a confesarle que a el también le gustaba, ahora que miraba al castaño pude ver como sus lindos ojos verdes siempre inocentes y honestos estaban nublados de dolor, se sintió miserable y traicionero, se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde para remediarlo, por la tentación había perdido lo que siempre había querido un amigo sincero y leal, mas tarde hablaría con el para contarle la verdad, aunque no significara nada, aun si teito no lo perdonaba era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle producido tanto dolor, se retiro sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera una palabra, quizás fue la culpa por que sabia que entre los dos las que llevaba mas para perder era el obispo, sabia que teito amaba al obispo Frau y era evidente que el obispo le correspondía, ya que en todo momento sintió rechazo del cuerpo y los ojos del enorme rubio, no pudo soportar ese rechazo por eso en un impulso lo beso dejando sorprendido al obispo, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ese hombre no lo quería y no lo deseaba, debía decírselo a teito que el fue quien busco al obispo y lo trato de seducir, que en todo momento fue rechazado que Frau solo amaba a teito, el muchacho se marcho y mientras caminaba suspiro sabia que tenia un trabajo difícil de ahora en mas.

-_dios no!-_fue lo único que le vino a la mente a Frau cuando vio al pequeño castaño, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire como si unas manos lo estrujarán y no le permitieran paso al aire, el miedo lo paralizo lo que veía en los ojos de teito lo asusto de verdad tenia terror a esa brecha que los estaba separando, cuando lo vio corriendo el pánico le arrebato la mente y la desesperación el alma, no quería perder ese calor que había encontrado esa luz que alejaba la oscuridad y la miseria de su vida, debía recuperarlo y se aferraría a el con fuerza para que no se escape nunca mas.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que el mocoso rubio no estaba, el maldito le había provocado un terrible daño a su relación con el castaño, aunque no fue toda la culpa del muchacho, desde el primer momento que vio al rubio en su puerta sospecho para que había ido, de todas formas dejo hablar al muchacho y aunque lo rechazo no lo hizo como debería haberlo hecho, debió haber cortado de una y darle esperanza alguna al joven rubio para que siga adelante, el era el mas grande de los estupidos, en el fondo se sintió alagado por la confección y los intentos de seducción del mocoso rubio, su ego le impidió dar un corte final a todo eso y ahora su estupida actitud le estaba desmoronando todo a sus pies, todo lo que había logrado con teito se estaba cayendo a pedazos, salio de la habitación en busca del castaño, temió que el mocoso hiciera algo estupido como marcharse de la iglesia, por lo que si así fuera lo traería a las rastras si fuera necesario.

Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba la desesperación, así que decidió utilizar sus habilidades como Zehel y encontrar al castaño el podía sentir los hilos de las desgracias que tenían las personas, por lo que busco el de teito y así fue marchando hasta la biblioteca, encontró a teito acurrucado en el suelo profundamente dormido.

Suspiro aliviado de que no había decidido marcharse de la iglesia, agradeció a dios por esto, al menos el mocoso en su dolor había tenido un rastro de sensatez y había permanecido dentro de la seguridad de la iglesia.

Cuando se agacho para tomar al castaño en sus brazos, fue rechazado por el muchacho, pero al instante que vio los ojos se dio cuenta que el que lo rechazo fue el maldito de Mikhail y no el mocoso, ese bastardo había bombardeado su relación con el mocoso, no le permitió llegar a mas de unos besos apasionados y dejarle satisfacer al chico pero cuando quiso seguir adelante y saciar su propia lujuria el maldito tomaba el control del cuerpo del mocoso y lo rechazaba olímpicamente dejándolo caliente e insatisfecho

_-que crees que haces Zehel?-_el ángel estaba enojado –_no te basto herir profundamente a mi amo, bastardo!, que pretendes hacer llevándotelo, el no quiere verte, vete antes que pierda la paciencia y te mate!_

_-paciencia?cuando diablos tuvo paciencia este maldito?-_pensó Frau enojado

_-si tu amo no quiere verme que me lo diga el en persona-_respondió Frau en un arrebato

Pero el ángel no contesto, el sabia muy bien que su amo estaba enamorado de ese hombre por mas que no le gustara no podía hacer nada, lastimar al hombre significa herir a su amo indirectamente

-_por que te dejaste besar por ese mocoso rubio, sabiendo que mi amo te ama?-_ya no sentía tanto apreció por el muchacho rubio, ese joven era amigo de su amo pero aun así se lanzo a besar al estupido Zehel sabiendo lo que su amo sentía por ese hombre, había notado hace mucho el brillo de los ojos de el joven Hakuren cuando miraba a Zehel, el era un arcángel poderosos y podía leer fácilmente los deseos de las personas que lo rodeaban, pero creyó que al ser amigo de su amo se frenaría de cometer un acto imprudente, pero parece que aun no conocía bien a los humanos.

En cuanto al estupido que se encontraba frente a el, podía notar visiblemente los sentimientos de este hacia su amo, sabia que lo amaba profundamente, había notado sus sentimientos antes de que este se de cuenta, y que decir de su propio amo.

Los humanos eran muy complicados para no decir bastante idiotas cuando se trata del amor.

Podía entender que la situación de su amo era difícil, un príncipe de un país en ruinas devenido en esclavo entrenado para matar, ahora postulante a obispo que se enamora de una persona mucho mayor que el, que forma parte del clérigo y por sobretodo un hombre no era precisamente un cuento de hadas, en donde un príncipe se enamora de una princesa, el maldito obispo estaba tan alejado del ideal del ángel para pareja de su amado amo, el cerdo era un fumador empedernido, bebedor de alcohol barato y sobretodo un pervertido enfermo adicto a las revistas porno y para colmo cada vez que compartía intimidad con su inocente amo quería cogerselo a toda costa, por eso siempre había tomado el cuerpo de su amo, aun no estaba preparado para ese tipo de intimidad podía sentir su miedo y inquietud, pero ahora había prometido no meterse a menos que su amo lo pidiera, pero no creía que lo fuera a llamar dejaría que ese salvaje lo tome sin importarle su cuerpo. Y ahora que su amo estaba decidido ese cara de zorro y el estupido de Zehel lo lastimaron, eso lo enojaba mucho, pero se calmo y escucharía lo que ese hombre tendría para decirle, el sabría si era mentira o verdad.

Miro al obispo esperando una respuesta, Frau pudo ver que el ángel se había calmado y que esperaba que el le diga la verdad, seria muy tonto mentirle, ese maldito había vivido lo suficiente en el mundo humano para conocerlos mejor que nadie, sin contar que era un arcángel de inmenso poder y con una maldita tendencia a ser posesivo y sobrepotector con el mocoso.

Así que suspiro y le contó todo lo que paso sin ahorrase los detalles o pensamientos que tuvo, sabia que haciendo esto el ángel vería que era completamente sincero y que lamentaba mas que nadie el incidente, cuando termino Mikhail lo miro pero se abstuvo de decir algo, solo le dio una sonrisa muy rara e indescifrable, cerro sus ojos y abandono el control del cuerpo de su amo. Frau tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar que teito se golpeara cuando su cuerpo se desplomo

-_maldito Mikhail!, avísame cuando te vayas casi golpeas el cuerpo de tu amo!-_dijo Frau enojado, aunque estaba agradecido por que el ángel le creyó y se retiro dejando a un hermoso castaño en sus brazos profundamente dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de 07 ghost pertenecen a Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara **

**Parejas: Frau x Teito, Castor x Labrador, parejas secundarias.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Cuando teito se despertó se encontró en una cama cómoda y no en el suelo frío de la biblioteca, abrió sus ojos lentamente, la primero que percibió fue que esa no era su habitación, sabia muy bien de quien era algo que le hizo doler el pecho al recordar los sucesos anteriores, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes que vio.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un Frau con la cabeza gacha sentado sobre el ataúd, cuando noto su mirada levanto el rostro y lo miro, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo estaban nublados por la tristeza y su rostro marcado por el dolor, pero el castaño miro hacia o lado para romper el contacto con sus ojos, se levanto de la cama y camino lentamente a la puerta, pero unos brazos fuertes lo detuvo.

_-déjame ir!-_grito teito con gran esfuerzo, tenia un nudo en la garganta sus emociones empezaron a filtrar como un torrente, las lagrimas ganaron nuevamente sus ojos-_déjame ir, por favor!-_dijo entre lagrimas el dolor lo abrumaba, quería huir

_-nunca!-_grito con desesperación Frau, lo tomo mas cerca de el, con un brazo de hierro rodeo la cintura del castaño y con la otra levanto su barbilla, sus labios devoraron ferozmente la boca entreabierta del chico, su lengua arraso con prepotencia cada rincón del la bóveda húmeda del castaño,

Las manos del rubio no se quedaron quietas acariciando y dejando una sensación de hormigueo en cada sitio que pasaba, abandono sus boca en busca del maldito aire para depositarla después en el cuello del muchacho, pero no bastaba el rubio quería mas, así que prácticamente arranco la ropa del chico, teito estaba demasiado perdido para protestar, nunca había sentido este toque del rubio, siempre había sido suave y lento, pero ahora era salvaje y desesperado, tan excitante la lujuria se apodero de ambos. Cuando termino de quitarle la ultima prenda, arrojo a teito sobre la cama, no lo hizo suavemente y se quito su chaqueta, solo se dejo por ahora el pantalón y se subió sobre el muchacho colocándose entre las piernas del castaño para impedir que las cierre cuando su mano acaricio el miembro de teito, haciéndolo gemir y puso su otra mano sobre la mejilla del chico acariciando con sus dedos los hinchados labios del chico mientras este jadeaba por las suaves caricias. Al ver a teito sonrojado jadeando y gozando de placer le hizo volar la cabeza a Frau, estaba muy excitado babeaba de solo imaginar como se cogeria al mocoso, con su lengua limpio el rastro de saliva que tenia en la barbilla producto de solo su imaginación y luego procedió a lamer y besar todo el cuerpo del muchacho, comenzó con su boca, besando y mordisqueando los labios pidiendo la entrada, como teito estaba demasiado ido para responder sus reclamos así que apretó mas fuerte el miembro endurecido del castaño haciéndolo gritar de placer, aprovecho para meter a la fuerza la lengua casi atragantando a teito en el acto. Le chupo la lengua disfrutando del dulce sabor del chico, se dejo llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno, mordió y chupo todo lo que pudo de la boca de teito, una vez saciado de la boca de teito se retiro al cuello dejando marcas de besos y dientes a lo largo del cuello y hombros y siguió bajando, cuando llego al pecho teito ya no daba mas, su miembro le pedía liberación pero Frau se la negó, tomando la cabeza con fuerza impidió férreamente cualquier liberación posible, ante esto todo el cuerpo de teito protesto tensándose completamente, sus pezones estaban increíblemente sensibles, con solo el roce de la lengua de Frau hizo que el cuerpo de teito se sacudiera violentamente dándole placer a cada rincón de su cuerpo, el rubio al ver esto sonrío y reclamo por completo el pezón con su boca. Teito hacia rato que se encontraba perdido en el placer incapaz de hablar, solo jadeos y gemidos de placer salían de su boca, cuando Frau tomo su pezón con la boca creyó que se iba a derretir, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que hizo después.

Cuando Frau llego a su entrepierna su lengua se movió a todo lo largo de su eje y cuando llego a la cabeza, lamió la punta y de un solo trago la metió dentro de su boca eso le hizo ver las estrellas, el fuego arraso con todo su cuerpo sus piernas se volvieron gelatina , le costaba mantenerlas en su sitio todo su cuerpo temblaba, con la espalda arqueada y su cabeza hacia atrás hundida en la almohada, levanto como pudo sus muslos, mientras el rubio galopaba con su boca sobre su eje de forma rápida y dura, teito no pudo emitir ningún sonido solo vapores salían de su boca, sus manos mientras temblaban se sujetaban firmemente a las sabanas, llego a la cima gritando el nombre del rubio estremeciéndose, Frau trago el liquido lamiéndose los labios para limpiar los rastro que quedaban, teito jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y bajar a tierra sus sentidos, no se había dado cuenta que el rubio se había levantado de la cama hasta que escucho el golpe seco de un cajón, que le hizo abrir los ojos y enfocarlos con algo de esfuerzo sobre el enorme rubio el cual se estaba quitando lo le quedaba de ropa, ahora teito pudo apreciar el cuerpo entero del rubio, el cuerpo del rubio era hermoso y musculoso, podía apreciar por que las mujeres lo encontraban sexy, luego sus ojos se posaron en la hombría del rubio era tan grande como el rubio mismo lo cual asusto al castaño, vio como se esparcía un liquido por el miembro erecto, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron por completo por lo que iba a hacer el rubio, con nerviosismo comenzó a retroceder sobre la cama, cuando Frau percibió el retroceso del castaño con un movimiento se coloco sobre el y con sus manos abrió las piernas del castaño y se coloco entre medio de ellas.

_-no te dejare huir!-_dijo con voz ronca, cuando teito iba a abrir la boca para protestar sintió como una lengua hambrienta lo acallaba, comenzó a chupar su lengua mientras lo acariciaba, dejándolo nuevamente ardiendo en deseo el miembro del castaño comenzó a despertar en entusiasmo, Frau froto su miembro con el del chico enviando cortocircuitos por todo el cuerpo, ya no podía mas así que tomo lo que le quedaba de liquido y lo esparció por todo su miembro, lo tomo con una mano y con la otra levanto las caderas del castaño he ingreso lentamente sin parar hasta llegar a la base misma del miembro y permaneció allí hasta que teito se acostumbraba y dejaba de temblar, mientras tanto lo besaba y acariciaba para que se relajara.

Teito se sintió herido, como si lo hubieran cortado en dos, no se podía mover, temblaba por el dolor, las lagrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas el grito quedo ahogado en su garganta por culpa de la boca de Frau solo podía cerrar los ojos, sus manos tomaron con fuerza las sabanas hasta sus uñas traspasaron la tela y se clavaron en su palma, el miembro clavado en su interior era muy grande y duro, sus entrañas lo envolvían tan ajustadamente como una segunda piel, pero lo que mas lo volvió loco era que estaba tan malditamente frío como si lo hubiera penetrado un enorme trozo de hielo, la diferencia de temperaturas lo dejo completamente mareado, pero el frío fue cediendo ante el calor abrazador del interior de sus entrañas, solo podía respirara pesadamente dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia.

Después de un rato los esfuerzos de Frau para que se relajada estaba dando frutos, también ayudo el hecho que la mano de Frau tomo el miembro del muchacho y comenzó a bombearlo lentamente, teito inhalo y exhalo varias veces para poder relajarse, aunque el punzante dolor persistía en su retaguardia al menos se hizo mas tolerable.

Frau no daba mas el calor que le envolvia su miembro lo arrastraba a la locura sabia que no podía dar marcha atrás, todo su cuerpo y su mente estaban en llamas, pero tampoco podía seguir adelante hasta que teito se relajara no quería lastimarlo mientras pujaba dentro de el, la lengua del rubio recorría el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño y con su mano seguía acariciando el miembro del menor y con la mano libre jugueteaba con los pezones entre sus dedos, fue ahí donde sintió que los músculos del castaño comenzaron a relajarse, aliviado fue bajando su lengua hasta su cuello donde lamia y besaba la suave piel, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera con movimientos suaves y cortos haciendo gemir al castaño con cada empuje hacia la profundidad, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, donde las embestidas le hacían tener un mayor roce, prácticamente lo sacaba todo para volver a meterlo con mayor fuerza hasta la base, el apriete que realizaba el chico sobre su miembro lo dejaba sin aliento, cada vez que entraba el castaño apretaba inconcientemente los músculos como si quisiera retenerlo dentro, dándole a Frau un mayor goce entre embestida y embestida, teito llego a la cima liberando su semilla en la mano de Frau manchando su pecho y el del rubio en el proceso, se lamió sus largos dedos mientras embestía al pequeño con mayor fuerza, cuando sintió que estaba llegando coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de teito levantándolo y con un empuje fuerte apretó la cadera del chico contra su cuerpo, mientras que llevo su miembro a lo mas profundo del castaño liberándose con un fuerte grito ahogándose con su propia saliva, durante todo el tiempo que duro la unión teito no había podido articular palabra alguna, solo jadeaba con la boca abierta mientras un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura de su boca, nunca pensó que se perdería tanto en el placer, mientras recuperaba el aliento noto que Frau aun no se había retirado de el, permanecía encima de el con su eje enterrado profundamente en sus entrañas, de pronto giro su cuerpo y el rubio se recosto sobre la cama colocándo a su amante sobre su musculoso cuerpo, teito aun no había podido recuperarse del todo cuando el rubio comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas con un fuerte agarre de sus manos, haciendo que su miembro entre y salga del castaño con una fuerza un poco mayor que la primera vez, Frau volvió a sentir el apriete inconciente del chico sobre su eje. Teito lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo en cada recibimiento una punzadas de placer y dolor por toda su espalda y con esto se entrego completamente al placer que le daba su amante, luego de muchos rato en donde los embiste subieron en intensidad, frau llego gritando el nombre del castaño liberándose dentro de las entrañas del chico, jadeando se retiro lentamente, teito cayo al lado de Frau le costaba respirar temblaba ante el aire frío de la habitación, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado por el sudor, su pecho y vientre pegajoso por la presencia de su semen, sin mencionar el semen de Frau que se deslizaba por sus piernas hacia la cama. Pero si teito creyó que había terminado se equivoco, el rubio envolvió a teito con sus brazos haciéndolo girar y colocándolo boca abajo sobre la cama mientras el se colocaba de rodillas por detrás, con un brazo levanto las caderas del castaño a la altura de sus muslos y una vez que acomodo al muchacho metió su pene erecto entero sin detenerse, el chico grito a todo pulmón lo hubieran escuchado en toda la iglesia sino fuera por que amortiguo el grito con la almohada mientras cerraba sus ojos por el dolor y las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Si creía que las dos primeras fueron duras y difíciles no se comparaba con esta, ahora sabia que Frau se había estado conteniendo, por que esta vez era prácticamente brutal, se mecía hacia delante y atrás con rapidez y fuerza salvaje, fue imposible seguirle el ritmo, la cama crujía como nunca, le empezó a faltar el aire por lo cual la cabeza comenzó a gritar en protesta su conciencia comenzaba a esfumarse, solo dejándole la sensación de movimiento cada vez mas rápido y fuertes seguidos por los gruñidos y jadeos de Frau, gritando de tanto en tanto el nombre de teito con su voz ronca tomada totalmente por la excitación, el castaño ya no sentía el cuerpo su visión se comenzaba a nublar por completo y ante la ultima y brutal embestida directamente se desmayo, relajando el cuerpo al instante.

Frau no se había podido contener después de la segunda unión, su cuerpo le reclamaba a gritos liberar toda su lujuria, siempre fue un hombre apasionado entregado al placer del sexo, siempre había disfrutado sus encuentros sexuales con las mujeres con las que estuvo, pero esto era diferente su pequeño amante no era mujer y lo que sentía por el era muchísimo mas profundo que lo que sintió alguna vez por una mujer, con ellas fue solo un mera atracción sexual pero con teito era mucho mas allá del fuerte deseo sexual, quizás por eso su encuentro sexual paso a un plano totalmente distinto que las veces anteriores. Cada vez que lo tocaba o lo penetraba y se venia adentro del castaño el deseo no disminuía sino por lo contrario cada vez ardía mas intensamente que antes, por eso no pudo frenar el intenso deseo de tomarlo con toda su pasión, saciando toda su lujuria en cada embestida llegando a la liberación total de su ardiente pasión en el ultimo empuje, cuando recupero la cordura no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable no por amarlo sino por no haberse podido controlar un poco, ahora su pequeño amante yacía completamente inconciente con lagrimas solitarias surcando sus mejillas y un hilo de sangre que corría por su pierna hacia las sabanas, souvenirs que le dejo la ultima embestida cuando en la fricción caliente de la unión le había producido un pequeño corte en la blanda piel, tomo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y beso sus mejillas tomando sus lagrimas saladas, todo en teito le resultaba delicioso. Frau suspiro satisfecho y envolvió sus cuerpos con las mantas colocando la cabeza del castaño en su hombro y su rubia cabeza sobre la de teito, rodeo el cuerpo con sus fuerte brazos pegando piel con piel los cuerpos sudorosos pero no le importo, solo quería sentir los latidos y el calor de un cuerpo vivo, algo que un fantasma como el anhelaba profundamente y así se entrego al sueño a sabiendas que a partir de ahora nunca dejaría ir de sus brazos al castaño, el mocoso era suyo y de nadie mas y le demostraría a cualquiera que se le acerque que tan celoso y posesivo podía llegar a ser, ante la idea se rió y durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los anteriores, advertencia de ahora en mas habra muchas escenas de teito y frau mostrandose su amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de 07 ghost pertenecen a yuki amemiya y yukino ichihara **

**Parejas: Frau x teito, Castor x Labrador**

**Capitulo 9:**

Teito despertó sintiendo la molesta luz que se filtraba por la ventana sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente ya que los parpados le pesaban, tenia todo el cuerpo agarrotado y adolorido le dolía hasta respirar, aunque esto era por que cierto rubio lo tenia aprisionado contra su pecho mientras dormía profundamente, el castaño lucho para mantener los ojos abiertos, vio que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Frau con su cabeza apoyada entre la clavícula y el hombro, con sus piernas a cada lado de las del rubio descansando sobre la cama, esta postura hizo que su ingle este pegada a la ingle del rubio y pudo sentir el miembro de Frau pegado a su piel, durmiendo al lado de su propio miembro también dormido, pudo apreciar que aun dormido era grande, eso hizo que se sacudiera de emoción, por lo cual no pudo dejar de sonrojarse de vergüenza el ya no podía controlar las reacciones instintivas de su cuerpo, el solo contacto de sus pieles lo excitaba, quiso moverse pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió la espalda dejándolo mareado.

_-rayos!-_se dijo para si, le dolía terriblemente la cintura para no mencionar por debajo de la misma. Frau no se había contenido para nada, al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le mando una ola de placer por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole calentar en el proceso, le había escuchado a Mikhail que su primera vez iba a ser difícil y complicada pero no se imagino que seria terriblemente doloroso. Pero no se arrepentía de nada había querido estar así con Frau desde hace mucho, amaba a este rubio pervertido mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ahora tendría que hablar con Mikage y ser honesto con el, siempre quiso a Mikage como amigo, quizás mas como un hermano es por eso que le dolió que este le digiera que estaba enamorado de el, lamentablemente el no podía corresponderle.

En cuando al otro rubio también tendría que hablar con el, Hakuren le debía una explicación de lo que ocurrió con Frau y el, quería seguir considerando a Hakuren como un amigo pero tenia que saber a ciencia cierta que le pasaba con Frau y cuando se despertara también hablaría con Frau quería saber cuales eran sus sentimientos reales por el y que era lo que sentía por Hakuren.

Mientras se convencía de ello sus parpados se volvieron de plomo, no tuvo mas opción que cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Frau en cuanto sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, lo ultimo que le vino a la mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño, era que pasaría cuando los vieran en esta condición, ya que las campanas comenzaron a replicar y no tardarían en ir a buscar al obispo perezoso y conociendo a castor arrancaría la puerta de una patada para llevarse a la rastra a este obispo idiota que siempre se salteaba las misas. Pero lo que temía teito nunca ocurrió, de hecho fue extraño que nadie había llegado esa mañana era prácticamente el mediodía cuando Frau despertó.

El rubio se sentía agotado pero muy satisfecho, sintió la suave respiración del cuerpo montado sobre el, estaba feliz siempre quiso tener así a su mocoso malhumorado, ahora parecía un dulce gatito dormido que ronroneaba feliz después de una buena comida, le gusto ver la linda cara pacifica, quería tomarlo para besarlo y romperlo por todos lados, la idea se le hizo agua la boca, se froto la cara con las manos para quitarse la idea y luego adorno su cara con una sonrisa enorme.

_-soy un hombre pecador!-_se dijo alegremente mientras con una mano levantaba la barbilla del castaño y depositaba sobre sus labios dulces y castos besos para despertarlo, teito abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una seguidilla de pequeños besos sobre sus labios.

_-buenos… días…mocoso…dormiste…bien-_dijo el rubio entre besos y beso.

Teito no pudo aguantarse mas y comenzó a responder a los besos, así que cuando lo volvió a besar el castaño tomo entre sus labios el labio inferior de Frau que sonrío por la acción de su mocoso, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del menor la lengua del rubio lamió los labios pidiendo la entrada, cuando teito se lo permitió este la devoro llagando hasta lo mas profundo, saboreando cada lugar que tocaba, al castaño le costo responder a tan voraz invasión pero de a poco se animo a tomar iniciativa, por eso cuando su lengua acaricio a la del rubio Frau se sorprendió, teito nunca había tomado parte activa en sus encuentros anteriores, así que decidió relajarse y dejar que el castaño tomara el control, al principio le hizo vergonzosamente pero luego comenzó a hacerlo con intensidad, por lo que su lengua rodeo a la del rubio lamiéndola como vio que a Frau le gusto decidió tomar con su boca la lengua del rubio y chuparla eróticamente lo hizo un par de veces dándole espasmos de éxtasis al musculoso cuerpo, cuando la soltó entro de lleno con sus lengua a la boca del rubio y comenzar a lamer todos los rincones posibles, derritiendo todos los últimos trazos de cordura del rubio, se quedo largo tiempo allí, saboreando los rincones y acariciando la lengua del mayor tratando de imitar lo que el rubio hacia con el, cuando se retiro en busca de oxigeno, Frau aprovecho para detenerlo antes de que no pudiera frenar el inmenso deseo de poseerlo nuevamente.

_-mocoso!, si sigues no puedo garantizar que te ponga en el colchón y te lo meta hasta quedar vacío-_dijo con voz ronca y jadeante, tratando de tranquilizarse agrego- _todavía no te recuperas de nuestro ultimo encuentro, lo mejor será que te cures primero._

Ante la mirada de decepción del castaño solo pudo suspirar y contenerse –_mira teito, yo mas que nadie quiero que siguas adelante y devorarte entero, pero estas herido y no la quiero agravar mas, ya bastante culpable me siento por lastimarte y no quiero sentirme peor, dios sabe cuando quiero estar de nuevo dentro de ti pero te quiero demasiado para pensar solo en mi…te quiero…mmm…te amo tanto-_dijo en voz ronca mientras acariciaba las mejillas de teito mirándolo con ojos nublados por emoción

Ante esto teito se ruborizo-_yo…también... te...te quiero-_tartamudeo penosamente, nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos

El obispo sonrío ante el rubor del chico, se veía tan lindo y sus palabras lo hicieron tan feliz

_-ya lo se mocoso… es por eso que te amo-_acariciaba los labios del castaño mientras sus ojos miraban intensamente a los tímidos ojos verdes –_te amo tanto…_

Ante esto el rubor se intensifico y queriendo ver mas y mas ese hermosos rostro cubierto de rojo, el obispo continuo acariciándolo y murmurando suavemente

-_te amo…te amo…te amo tanto-_le dijo mientras besaba su frente pasando por sus mejillas y luego su cuello

Al escucharlo el corazón de teito palpitaba velozmente llenándose de calor, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto amor por lo que se asusto, así que se levanto de golpe para descubrirse en el suelo, sus piernas no lo soportaron y se derrumbo al suelo, sintiendo en el proceso un terrible dolor que iba desde su cintura hasta sus muslos, el dolor era tan punzante que lo único que puede hacer era morder su mano para no gritar, con las lagrimas en los ojos. Mientras trataba de levantarse de pronto se sintió unos brazos que lo levantaban y lo colocaba suavemente sobre el colchón.

_- será mejor que no te levantes-_dijo suavemente Frau, sus ojos notaban preocupados-_mas tarde buscare algo para el dolor, ahora descansa-_ mientras se alejaba de la cama el rubio camino desnudo hacia el cuarto del baño, mientras teito colocaba su cabeza sobre la almohada y se acomodaba para evitar el dolor, escucho el sonido del agua correr, deseando tomar también una ducha pero estaba cansado y el sueño comenzó a tomar su conciencia, el dolor le había quitado las fuerzas, dormitaba cuando el rubio salio con una toalla en su cintura y con otra frotaba su cabello color oro, se sentó en el borde del colchón estirándose para besar la mejilla de un teito casi dormido con los ojos verdes a media cerrar, sintió la fragancia floral que despedía el mayor amaba ese olor, era el olor que siempre despedía Frau todas las mañanas, era totalmente deliciosa es como si el rubio fuera el amanecer mismo hecho persona, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormido envuelto por esa dulce fragancia.

Teito despertó por tercera vez, bien entrada la tarde, por la ventana entre abiertas se filtraba la luz rojiza del atardecer, se levanto lentamente y se coloco sobre el borde de la cama, observo la habitación se encontraba solo, su ropa no estaba, y de el rubio tampoco había rastro. Sintió que su cuerpo había recobrado parte de sus fuerzas aunque sentía dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, ahora era un poco mas aguantable decidió probar sus piernas si lo podrían soportar, así que poco a poco fue incorporarse, inhalo y exhalo cuando las puntadas de dolor amenazaba a intensificarse, logro estar parado colocando su mano en la pared para el equilibrio, así camino como pudo hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Al final decidió por un baño de inmersión, el agua caliente relajo sus músculos y alivio muchísimo el dolor en sus partes bajas dejándolo renovado, cerro los ojos disfrutando del calor relajante que envolvía su cuerpo tanto que cuando una voz profunda hablo lo sobresalto.

_-mmm…necesitas ayuda?-_y el enorme rubio sonrío llevaba puesta la ropa de obispo

_-no!, puedo hacerlo solo obispo pervertido-_exclamo teito totalmente rojo, pero Frau solo se rió del arrebato del chico, ahora sabia que se sentía mejor volvía a ser el mismo mocoso berrinchudo de siempre, al rubio le gustaba esos arrebatos lo divertían de sobre manera. Se acerco a la bañera quitándose los guantes, tomo un poco de shampoo y comenzó a frotar suavemente los cabellos castaños.

_-oí, que haces!-_dijo teito un poco recelosos.

_-acaso no ves mocoso, estoy lavando tu cabello-_contesto divertido

_-Eso ya lo se-_dijo fastidiado el castaño-_pero por que lo haces?-_pregunto mirando a los ojos azul cielo los cuales lo miraban con intensidad por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada para no perderse en ellos.

-_por que quiero!-_contesto el rubio –_por que me gustas-_dijo directamente y ante el puchero del castaño continuo, tomo la barbilla del muchacho levantando su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron –_por que te amo y quiero tocarte siempre…por que te quiero hacer el amor a toda hora y llenarte de mi esencia, hasta que no puedas ver a otra cosa que a mi y solo a mi…_

_-BASTA!-_grito teito totalmente rojo, soltándose del agarre del rubio-_no digas cosas innecesarias, obispo idiotas!-_ teito estaba totalmente avergonzado no sabia como reaccionar ante la pasión de Frau, riéndose el rubio termino de lavarle el cabello al castaño luego tomo sus guantes y se retiro a la puerta pero antes de salir giro mirando a teito y con una enorme sonrisa dijo.

_-si, soy un obispo idiota!, que ya no puede vivir sin ti, así que te entre bien en la cabeza maldito mocoso, ya no puedes huir de mi nunca mas!, ahora termina y ven a comer algo-_giro sobre sus pies y salio, dejando a teito sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Cuando salio del baño se encontró con una bandeja de alimento sobre el ataúd y con ropa limpia sobre la cama, pero el obispo había salido de nuevo.

Así que se sentó en la cama y se cambio cuando termino tomo la bandeja de alimento devorando todo en pocos segundos, no se había dado cuenta que pero realmente estaba muerto de hambre, dejo la bandeja limpia de alimentos sobre el ataúd.

Comenzó a mirar ansiosamente la habitación no sabia que hacer si retirarse o esperar a Frau. Estaba seguro que Mikage se estaría preguntado donde estaría, sabia que cuando lo viera tendría que escuchar un buen rato sus reproches, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos golpes en la puerta, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar la puerta se abrió dando paso al obispo labrador que entro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_ah...mmm…yo…-_ comenzó a decir teito tratando de buscar una excusa convincente para su presencia en el cuarto del obispo rubio y mas por que este no se encontraba en la misma.

-_no te preocupes teito-Kun –_ labrador lo tranquilizo-_en realidad vine a hablar contigo!._

Dejando a teito pasmado la sorpresa sobretodo por que lo vino a buscar a la habitación de Frau, como si supiera que el se encontraba allí de antemano, luego recordó que labrador era unos de los fantasmas , quizás esa era una de sus habilidades además de hablar con las flores, cualquiera fuera la razón el pequeño y bello obispo sabia que el había pasado la noche con Frau, por lo que bajo la cara totalmente avergonzado, no podía mirar directamente a los ojos al obispo, estaba muy apenado, pero el obispo amante de las flores pudo leer fácilmente la línea de sus pensamientos, teito era un libro abierto para el.

_- no tienes que sentir culpa o vergüenza por haberte enamorado teito-Kun, en realidad estoy aquí por eso-_dijo con una sonrisa, dejando intrigado al castaño que lo miro y noto que en su mano tenia un frasquito con un liquido color púrpura y lo extendía hacia el-_se lo difícil que es estar junto con aquel que quieres-_ dijo y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas-_esto es para que no te duela, coloca este liquido por la zona y veras como te empiezas a relajar y podrás disfrutar mas intensamente sin dolor-_sus ojos se suavizaron ante la turbación del chico-_teito-Kun no te preocupes este será nuestro secreto-_guiño un ojo lo cual dejo mas tranquilo al castaño.

_-mmm…labrador-san, como sabe tanto no me diga que….-_teito callo de golpe no quería ser indiscreto, el respetaba mucho al obispo labrador y no se atrevía a terminar la frase que estaba a punto de decir. Labrador lo miro con una sonrisa sabia que el chico era inteligente, ahora se daba cuenta que también era perspicaz mucho mas que un rubio idiota que conocía, suspiro y miro al castaño y le dijo suavemente.

_-Vamos teito-Kun, te acompaño hasta tu habitación seguro que tus amigos se preocupan por ti y se preguntaran en donde estaba y de paso te ayudare con todas tus dudas sobre este tema-_le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, teito se levanto de la cama y lo siguió las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, de verdad necesitaba una guía y cuando el obispo se ofreció a despejar todas dudas se sintió totalmente agradecido.

Este capitulo quedo un poco corto, voy a tratar de hacerlos un poco mas largo los proximos capitulos.

Apartir de ahora la relacion entre Frau y Teito sera mucho mas intensa, Teito tendra que hablar con sus amigos a uno para enfrentarlo por lo sucedido y al otro para dar una respuesta.

Tambien habra un poco mas de accion por la apraricion de los halcones negros y su lider Ayanami, eso hara que los fantasmas tomen decisiones importantes.


End file.
